Secret Love of Dokter Cinta
by chocho mami
Summary: -EDITED-Naruto merupakan seorang Dokter Cinta di sekolahnya. Tapi dia kesusahan jika harus berhadapan dengan orang yang disukainya dan malah dicapnya sebagai rival dalam segala hal, Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana kisahnya? BL. SASUNARU. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Rii : Ohayou, para senpai n readers sekalian! *teriak-teriak gaje pake toa*

Kenalin, namaku Hikarii Hana, author baru di fanfic Naruto ini n ini adalah cerita pertamaku. Para senpai n readers sekalian bisa manggil aku dengan Hika, Rii, or Hana.

Mohon bantuannya para senpai sekalian! *bungkuk-bungkuk ala Jepang*

.

.

**_Secret Love of Dokter Cinta_**

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto bukan punya Rii. Tapi punya sesorang komikus berbakat yang bernama **MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Genre :**

Romance / Humor

**Pair :**

- SasuNaru *YEAHHH!*

- NejiGaa *ALWAYS*

- SaIno

- KibaHina

- ItaDei

- n akan berkembang sepanjang berkembangnya cerita.

**Summary :**

"Jadi apa yang harus saya lakukan, Dok?" "Sangat sulit tapi akan kuberi saran yang mungkin cocok dengan keluhanmu."

**WARNING :**

Boys Love, Straight, Miss Typo (s), Gaje, sedikit (banyak banget) OOC, bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD dll., dsb., dkk.

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ!**

.

.**  
**

Chapter 1

Di sebuah ruangan yang luas yang didominasi dengan warna putih dan dengan aksen-aksen _orange_. Terdapat banyak lemari-lemari seperti perpustakaan dengan beragam buku dari buku yang rumit sampai buku yang mudah seperti komik memenuhi lemari-lemari di ruangan itu.

Tetapi selain lemari-lemari ada juga meja-meja dan kursi-kursi berwarna coklat madu yang biasanya digunakan untuk belajar, 1 televisi , 2 laptop, 1 komputer, dan beberapa kursi santai dengan berbagai macam bentuk seperti bola, babi, dll.

Di ruangan itu semuanya tersusun rapi sehingga terkesan sederhana tapi mewah.

Di ruangan itu terdapat 2 anak muda sebaya yang sedang mengobrol. Gadis berambut _indigo_ dan pemuda berambut kuning cerah atau nama lainnya pirang.

Gadis_ indigo_ itu duduk di salah satu kursi santai berbentuk bulat dengan gambar babi lucu. Sedangkan pemuda pirang duduk di kursi dengan bentuk kursi bola basket.

"Ja-jadi, a-apa yang har-us sa-saya la-kukan, Dok?" tanya gadis_ indigo_ itu dengan malu-malu dengan sesekali menundukan wajahnya.

"Gak usah gugup, ya!" kata si pirang lembut dengan raut wajah tidak enak.

Gadis _indigo_ itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu dikeluarkannya pelan.

"Jadi apa yang harus saya lakukan, Dok?" tanya ulang gadis itu. Walau masih malu-malu tapi sudah tidak gugup dan gagap lagi.

"Hehehe…," cengir si pirang.

"Sangat sulit tapi akan aku berikan saran yang mungkin cocok dengan keluhanmu," kata si pirang terkesan santai.

Si pirang dengan mata _sapphire_-nya melihat mata _aquamarine_ sang gadis. Si gadis yang dilihat seperti itu, pipinya merona, tetapi sang lelaki hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri di depannya. Berusahalah agar kau dilihat jelas olehnya sebagai dirimu bukan orang lain. Kau pun juga harus tahu hal yang disukai olehnya," kata si pirang panjang lebar sambil terus tersenyum lembut.

Sang gadis yang mendengar saran dari orang yang disebutnya 'dokter' itu menjadi terperangah. Pipinya merona, senyum tulus nan lembut perlahan keluar dari wajah cantiknya.

Sang gadis pun berdiri dan membungkuk menghadap Sang 'dokter'.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_," kata sang gadis.

" Sama-sama," kata si pirang dengan lembut dan ceria.

**KLLEK!**

Tiba-tiba pintu di ruangan tempat 2 anak muda itu mengobrol terbuka.

Perlahan-lahan tampaklah seorang wanita berambut merah bermata _emerald_ cantik dari balik pintu beraksen coklat madu itu.

"Naru-_chan_, sudah selesai bantu temennya ini sudah jam 7 loh. Ayo makan!" kata wanita cantik itu.

"Eumm..maaf, tante. Kami sudah selesai kok. Saya ju-juga mau pamit pulang. Permisi!" kata sang gadis _indigo_.

Sambil berjalan ke pintu ruangan itu. Setelah sampai, dia membungkuk dalam ke wanita yang dipanggilnya tante. Lalu menghadap si pirang dan berkata "_Arigatou_" sambil membungkukan badannya lagi.

Lalu gadis _indigo_ pun keluar dari ruangan yang penuh akan buku itu.

Si pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu berjalan ke arah wanita yang merangkap sebagai ibunya itu.

"_Kaa-san,_ Naru itu cowok jadi jangan panggil Naru dengan embel-embel _chan_. Naru malu, apalagi saat _Kaa-san_ manggil Naru _'Naru-chan_' di depan temen Naru" kata Naruto sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya katakan saja dia sedang cemberut.

"Wah, iya-iya. _Gomen_ ne, Naru. _Kaa-san_ gak tahu. _Kaa-san_ janji gak panggil namamu dengan embel-embel _chan_ lagi...," kata Ibunya yang bernama Kushina dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Gitu dong," kata Naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya sebut saja cengiran imutnya.

Kushina menyeringai kepada anak semata wayangnya. "Tapi cuma di depan temenmu, NA-RU_-CHAN_~"

Seketika cengiran Naruto yang baru beberapa detik terpampang di wajahnya kini menghilang tanpa bekas terganti dengan raut cengok akan kelakuan Ibunya.

Kushina pun pergi dari ruangan 'Perpustakaan' keluarganya yang dipakai Naruto tadi sambil terkekeh melihat kelakuan anaknya yang kekanakan walaupun umurnya sudah 16 tahun.

Naruto yang seakan tersadar dari kecengokannya pun mulai pergi dari ruangan itu dan tak lupa menutup pintunya. Ia pun lalu pergi menuju Rumah utama yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari Perputakaan keluarganya.

Ia pun berjalan melewati taman rumahnya yang memiliki berbagai macam tumbuhan, kolam ikan yang disekelilingi bebatuan danau, dan bunga-bunga kecil yang tumbuh di sekitar taman sehingga terlihat asri.

**.**

**~Secret Love of Dokter Cinta~**

**.  
**

"Citt-citt-cit,"

Burung-burung bernyanyi merdu di luar sana. Matahari pun mulai muncul di ufuk timur bersiap untuk melaksankan tugasnya yang telah ia lakukan selama milyaran tahun. Hari ini pun mulai cerah karenanya seperti biasa menandakan rutinitas para makhluk bumi akan dimulai namun tidak bagi makhluk hidup malam yang ada di bumi.

Di sebuah rumah terkesan sederhana tapi cukup mewah untuk hanya ditempati 3 orang.

Seorang lelaki muda imut dengan rambut pirang dan 3 garis halus di masing-masing pipinya masih terjaga dalam tidurnya di kasur empuk dengan sprei bergambar rubah berekor sembilan versi _anime_. Dia tidur dengan pulas, tidak menyadari awal harinya akan dimulai dengan 'kebanjiran'.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, muncul seorang wanita dengan rambut merah dengan membawa ember hitam.

Wanita itu berjalan ke arah si remaja lelaki. Ember yang dibawanya perlahan-lahan semakin naik.

Saat sang wanita tepat berada di samping tempat tidur si remaja lelaki. Ia pun menumpahkan isi air seember yang ada di ember itu. Dan…

**BYYYUURRRR!**

"WUAAAAA!" teriak si remaja lelaki _a.k.a_ Naruto sambil berdiri di ranjangnya memecah keheningan pagi sehingga burung-burung yang bertengger manis di ranting pohon di luar dekat kamarnya berterbangan mencari tepat lebih hening.

"APA-APAAN SIH, _KAA-SAN_!" teriak Naruto layaknya memakai toa, memekakkan telinga siapa pun di dekatnya.

"_Kaa-san_ cuma menyiram kamu. Soalnya kamu susah kalau dibangunin. _Kaa-san_ capek harus teriak-teriak dari bawah untuk bangunin kamu tapi tetep aja kamu gak bangun dan ujung-ujungnya terlambat sekolah," kata Kushina santai sambil menyentil dahi anaknya yang sekarang lebih tinggi darinya karena anaknya berdiri di atas kasur.

"Aduhh~. Iya-iya _Kaa-san_. Sono keluar dulu Naru mau mandi," kata Naruto pada Ibunya sambil memegang dahinya yang seperti tergigit semut.

Kushina pun keluar dari kamar anaknya sambil terkekeh.

**.**

**~Secret Love of Dokter Cinta~**

**.**

Naruto dengan menaiki skateboard, dia pergi menuju sekolahnya 'KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL'.

Sekolah elit yang terkenal mendunia dengan fasilitas oke, guru-guru berkualitas, lingkungannya yang asri, dan segala kebijakan-kebijakan sekolah yang sangat sesuai dengan standar pendidikan masa ini dan kemampuan anak.

Dengan waktu beberapa menit, Naruto pun telah sampai di gerbang sekolahnya yang besar berwarna biru langit.

"_Ohayou_, Izumo-_san,_ Kotetsu-_san_!" sapa Naruto pada satpam-satpam sekolahnya.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto!" balas sapa kedua satpam muda tersebut sambil membalas senyuman atau cengiran Naruto. Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruangan loker.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang loker, Naruto selalu tersenyum kepada setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Karena semua orang dari adik kelas, teman sebaya, kakak kelas, _sensei-sensei_ di KHS ini telah mengenal Naruto, maka mereka pun membalas senyuman lima jari Naruto itu.

Mengapa Naruto yang kemampuan otak gak pintar-pintar amat, wajah gak maskulin amat untuk ukuran cowok bisa terkenal sampai segitunya di KHS?

Selain karena dirinya yang ceria, mudah akrab dengan orang lain, wajahnya yang imut untuk ukuran cowok, dan ayahnya yang terkenal. Warga sekolah KHS mengenal Naruto karena dia adalah seorang….

DOKTER CINTA.

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.  
**

Rii : Bagaimana senpai-senpai sekalian? Pantaskah cerita ini Rii lanjutkan?

Naruto : Bego loe. Haruslah. Lihat dong gaje gini. Gue pengen tau bagaimana kalau gue jadi dokter cinta ne *lihat-lihat cerita*

Rii : Urusai! * lakban mulut n mata Naruto*

REVIEW, PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Rii : Ohayou, minna-san ! ^^ Ketemu lagi ma Rii!

Sasuke : Ngapain loe teriak-teriak gaje macam itu? - -

Rii : *ngelihat sasuke dengan tampang males* Ngapain lu Sasukecebong ke sini?

Sauke : Lha? Suka-suka gue.. Gue kan juga pemeran utama di cerita ne.. - -

Naruto : Iya lu author baru. Dia kan pemeran utama juga di fic ini.

Rii : Okelah. Terserah lu lu pada.

Sasuke : Hn.

Rii : Hah! Gini nih gak asyik ngomong sama orang yang pendiamnya gak bisa ditolong lagi. Kok Naru bisa tahan sama ne Sasukecebong,ya ? *nunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke*

Sasuke : Ya, bisalah author baru bego.. Gue sama Naru-chan kan pair sejati yang tak ada tandingannya di dunia ini. *rape-rape Naruto*

Rii : Woy-woy, Ayam mesum! Jangan melakukan adegan mesum! Ini rate T bukan M coy.

Naruto : Sas…sasuke, stop..seeee…toop.

Rii : Ya, ampun daripada kita lihat ne adegan mesum. Lebih baik kita mulai langsung cerita geje ini.

**.**

**.**

**_Secret Love of Dokter Cinta_**

**DISCLAIMER**

MASHASHI KISHIMOTO

**GENRE**

Romance / Humor

**RATING**

T

**PAIR**

SasuNaru

NejiGaa

KibaHina

SaIno

ItaDei

KakaIru

dll.

**SUMMARY**

Naruto merupakan seorang Dokter Cinta di sekolahnya. Tetapi dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan orang yang disukainya dan malah menjadi rivalnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimanakah kisahnya?

**WARNING!**

Boys Love, STRAIGHT, Gaje, Miss Typo (s), sedikit –banyak banget- OOC, dll., dsb., dkk.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

Naruto dengan menaiki _skateboard_, dia pergi menuju sekolahnya 'KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL'.

Sekolah elit yang terkenal mendunia dengan fasilitas oke, guru-guru berkualitas, lingkungannya yang asri, dan segala kebijakan-kebijakan sekolah yang sangat sesuai dengan standar pendidikan masa ini dan kemampuan anak.

Dengan waktu beberapa menit, Naruto pun telah sampai di gerbang sekolahnya yang besar berwarna biru langit.

"_Ohayou_, Izumo-_san_, Kotetsu-_san_!"sapa Naruto pada satpam-satpam sekolahnya.

"Ohayou, Naruto!"balas sapa kedua satpam muda tersebut sambil membalas senyuman atau cengiran Naruto. Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruangan loker.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang loker, Naruto selalu tersenyum kepada setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Karena semua orang dari adik kelas, teman sebaya, kakak kelas, _sensei-sensei_ di KHS ini telah mengenal Naruto, maka mereka pun membalas senyuman lima jari Naruto itu.

Mengapa Naruto yang kemampuan otak gak pintar-pintar amat, wajah gak maskulin amat untuk ukuran cowok bisa terkenal sampai segitunya di KHS?

Selain karena dirinya yang ceria, mudah akrab dengan orang lain, wajahnya yang imut untuk ukuran cowok, dan ayahnya yang terkenal. Warga sekolah KHS mengenal Naruto karena dia adalah seorang….

DOKTER CINTA.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

Dokter cinta? Yah, takdir telah menyebabkan dirinya harus menjadi seorang dokter yang membantu percintaan orang lain yang berkonsultasi padanya.

Naruto tetap berjalan dengan senyuman merekah di wajahnya. Walau pun awalnya ia frustasi atas julukannya sekarang, tapi karena sudah terbiasa dia pun menjadi _enjoy_ kembali dan menjadi seorang Namikaze Naruto yang ceria, berisik, hiperaktif, polos, dan _innocent_ seperti biasanya.

Sesampainya di ruang loker, ia segera mencari lokerya dan mengambil bukunya. Lalu kemudian dia meletakan _skateboard-_nya di ujung ruang loker.

'Hari ini aku harus siap menghadapi banyaknya monster-monster berwujud wanita yang ingin berkonsultasi' batin Naruto miris mengingat banyaknya teman-teman wanitanya yang selalu mengejarnya ke mana pun hanya untuk berkonsultasi tentang percintannya. Ck, nasib-nasib.

Dalam perjalanannya ke ruangan kelasnya, yaitu kelas XI IPA/ F. Ia bertemu dengan para kliennya maupun mantan kliennya. Dan Naruto selalu menanggapi mereka dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kelasnya, Naruto bertemu dengan gadis_ indigo_ yang menjadi kliennya. Ia pun berhenti karena sepertinya ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh cewek pemalu tersebut

"Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto ramah.

"Ano…begini Naruto-_san_ eum…Dok..eumm…," kata Hinata bingung mau manggil Naruto dengan sebutan apa.

"Panggil Naruto aja oke? Gak usah pake dokter-dokter segala. Aku bukan dokter sungguhan," kata Naruto risih.

"Baiklah," kata Hinata. "Naruto-_kun_, terima kasih karena Naruto-_kun_, a-aku bisa lebih de-deket sama dii-dia…," kata Hinata malu sambil menundukan kepala dengan muka merah merona. Tapi, Naruto melihat bahwa Hinata sekali-sekali melirik ke arah lelaki dengan 2 tato segitiga terbalik di wajahnya.

"Owh..jadi dia itu si anak pecinta anjing sekaligus ketua klub berita, Inuzuka Kiba toh," kata Naruto kepada Hinata sambil manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

Hinata mendongakan kepalanya terlihat bahwa dia sangat kaget karena perkataan Naruto. Mukanya pun terlihat semakin merah.

"Ssssttt, Naruto-_kun_,ja-jangan bi-bilang siapa...si-siapaa,ya!" pinta Hinata kepada Naruto sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya sendiri.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Hinata hanya cekikikan tak jelas. "Hehehe..Hinata-_chan_, tenang saja. Rahasiamu akan aman di tangan Namikaze Naruto ini," kata Naruto bangga sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jempol kanannya.

"Te-terima..kas-kasih," kata Hinata malu-malu. Lalu ia pun kembali duduk di bangkunya, di sebelah anak lelaki pecinta anjing.

Naruto yang sedang berjalan ke bangkunya tepatnya di pojok kanan paling belakang, makin cekikikan gaje saat melihat Hinata ngomong malu-malu dengan Kiba.

Saat nyampe di tempat duduknya, Naruto menyapa teman _racoon_ sebangkunya, Sabaku Gaara.

"Yo, Gaara!" sapa Naruto

"Ya,"balas Gaara, singkat, padat, dan amat sangat kurang jelas. Tapi Naruto maklumi aja soalnya sahabatnya yang satu ini sedang belajar dan kalau sudah belajar susah deh kalau diajak ngomong.

Naruto duduk dengan anteng di tempat duduknya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

'Oh,ya, bukannya yang buat aku jadi seperti sekarang tuh Kiba dan Kakashi-sensei,ya?' batin Naruto sambil mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu.

**Flashback**

Di _Café_ Kyuubi (punya Kushina)

"Naru_-chan_, ada yang cari kamu thu," panggil Kushina kepada Naruto yang sedang ngelihatin Pak Teuchi, salah satu koki di _Café_ Kyuubi yang sedang buat ramen.

"Iya,Kaa-san," kata Naruto, "Teuchi _jii-san_, nanti aja deh, aku belajar buat ramennya," kata Naruto kepada Pak Teuchi.

"Oh,ya, udah Naruto," jawab Pak Teuchi sambil melanjutkan acara membuat ramennya.

Naruto pun berjalan keluar dari _'Kitchen Room_' itu. Dan menghampiri _Kaa-san_-nya yang sedang mengawasi para pegawainya bekerja.

"Siapa yang mencari Naru, _Kaa-san_?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh,ya. Itu tuh lelaki aneh berambut _silver_ yang duduk di meja nomor 19. Katanya sih dia gurunya Naru_-chan_," jelas Kushina kepada anaknya sambil menunjuk ke arah pria dewasa berambut _silver_ dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya sedang membaca buku kecil _orange_ berjudul 'Icha-Icha Paradise'.

Naruto pun melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk _Kaa-san_-nya. Dan sudah dipastikan dia sangat mengenal orang itu.

"_Sankyuu, Kaa-san_!" kata Naruto kepada _Kaa-san-_nya. "Ya," jawab Kushina sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda akibat anak _blondie_-nya tersebut.

Naruto pergi menghampiri lelaki aneh berambut _silver_ di meja 19 itu.

Tanpa izin dari pria _silver_ itu, Naruto langsung menduduki kursi di depan pria tersebut dan tentu saja masih 1 meja dengan pria aneh tersebut.

"Ada apa, Kakashi_-sensei_?" tanya Naruto malas-malasan kepada pria tersebut yang baru kita ketahui namanya.

Kakashi lalu menutup buku yang dibacanya. Memandang Naruto sejenak lalu menyeruput teh hijau yang baru dipesannya.

"Begini, Naruto. Kau tahu kan bahwa aku menyukai guru kesayanganmu itu?" tanya pria itu dengan tatapan madesu (masa depan suram).

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

"Nah, sudah kau lakukankah permintaan tolongku kepadamu untuk menanyakan pendapatnya tentangku?" tanya Kakashi lagi masih dengan tatapan madesu-nya.

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Apa katanya?"tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Eumm..kata Iruka-_sensei,_ _sensei_ itu baik, selalu perhatian padanya, dan cakep juga," kata Naruto.

"Owh, begitu yah.. Gak ada _plus-plus_-nya ya aku di matanya," kata Kakashi kepada Naruto dengan tatapan madesu _plus_ bosen hidup.

Naruto kasihan melihat _sensei_ mesumnya yang satu ini menjadi seperti itu. Dalam hati memang dia merasa _sensei_ mesumnya ini cukup baik untuk _sensei_ tersayangnya.

'Baiklah. Aku akan memberi dukungan penuh dan saran untuk Kakashi-_sensei_, sepertinya ia adalah orang yang terbaik untuk Iruka-_sensei_. Kalau si mesum ini menyakiti Iruka-_sensei_, akan aku mutilasi dia. Lihat saja,' batin Naruto bertekad.

"Eum..ano.. Kakashi_-sensei_,"kata Naruto bingung mau ngomong apa.

"Ada apa?" kata Kakashi bukan hanya tatapan matanya saja yang sekarang madesu, tapi cara bicaranya pun telah madesu.

Naruto berfikir sejenak apa yang ingin di bicarakan. Beberapa detik kemudian dia pun mendapat ide untuk membuat _sensei_ mesumnya yang satu ini bersemangat lagi mengejar cintanya.

"Kakashi-_sensei,_ sebenarnya ada _point_ penting dalam perkataan dan tindakan Iruka_-sensei_ dalam pemberian pendapatnya tentang diri _sensei_," kata Naruto sambil memajukan badannya beberapa_ centi_ ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi yang mendengar itu langsung ikut memajukan badannya ke arah Naruto, seakan arwahnya baru kembali dari perjalanan_ tour_ ke dunia roh.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kakashi sangat-sangat penasaran akan perkataan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. "Iruka_-sensei_ berkata bahwa sepertinya dia menyukaimu. Dan sensei tahu? Iruka-_sensei_ berkata seperti itu dengan wajah merah merona dan malu-malu. Aku baru pertama kali melihat Iruka_-sensei_ seperti itu," kata Naruto dengan pelan di depan wajah _sensei_ mesumnya.

Masih dengan posisi yang sama. "Jadi apa saran darimu sebagai muridku dan muridnya, agar aku bisa mendapatkannya?" tanya Kakashi kepada Naruto dengan volume suara untuk ukuran berbisik.

"Hehehe…," Naruto cengengesan sendiri sepertinya dia telah merencanakan sesuatu. "Buat Iruka-_sensei_ merasa kalau _sensei_ membencinya, lalu saat Iruka_-sensei_ merasa kau sudah tak peduli lagi bahkan membencinya. Dan...DOOOR!.."kata Naruto.

"...Ia pun akan terjerat pada sensei SE-LA-MA-NYA," lanjut Naruto dengan penekanan pada setiap suku kata dari kata selamanya.

Kakashi merubah senyum liciknya menjadi senyuman mesum. Dan tentu saja Naruto tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah senyuman mesum karena Naruto masih amat sangat terlalu polos.

Posisi mereka pun kembali dengan posisi duduk biasa.

Kakashi tersenyum sejenak kepada Naruto. Meletakan uang bayaran atas teh hijaunya di atas meja. Lalu Kakashi berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Terima kasih. Walau kau belum berpengalaman tentang urusan cinta, tapi saranmu sangat berarti buatku," kata Kakashi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang murid manisnya tersebut.

"Hehehe…," cengir Naruto sambil mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat Kakashi yang berdiri.

* * *

Keesokan harinya….

Di KHS, Kakashi mengikuti semua perkataan lebih tepatnya saran Naruto.

Pertama, ia menyueki salam sapa dari Iruka..

Kedua, ia tak pernah lagi perhatian kepada Iruka saat Iruka dalam suatu masalah.

Ketiga, ia tak pernah lagi mengajak Iruka untuk pulang bersama, dll.

Seminggu sudah Kakashi bersikap seperti itu kepada Iruka. Iruka pun merasa frustasi, entah mengapa dia sendiri tak tahu.

Iruka menjadi tidak konsen lagi saat dia melakukan pekerjaan apa pun. Sejauh mata memandang hanya Kakashi seorang yang tertangkap oleh matanya. Setiap malam saat mau tidur pun hanya Kakashi saja yang dipikirkannya.

Sejak saat itulah, Iruka tahu bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta dengan Kakashi.

Saat 1 bulan berlalu, Kakashi yang tidak tahan melihat Iruka-_sensei_ frustasi akan perubahan sikapnya merencanakan akan secepatnya menyatakan cintanya kepada Iruka.

1 minggu setelahnya, KHS dikejutkan akan berita menghebohkan abad ini. Bahwa Iruka-_sensei_, guru termanis di KHS BERPACARAN dengan Kakashi-_sensei,_ guru termesum dan teraneh seantero KHS.

Kiba, sang ketua klub berita langsung mempertanyakan ini ke Kakashi_-sensei_ di ruangan Kakashi.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, maaf mengganggu pekerjaan anda. Saya hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu," kata Kiba sopan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kakashi yang sepertinya menanggapi perkataan dari sang ketua klub berita.

"Begini, ini pertanyaaan seputar Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Iruka-_sensei_. Kapan anda berpacaran dengan Iruka-_sensei_?" tanya Kiba dengan mata amat penasaran dan ia juga sudah siap untuk menulis semua jawaban Kakashi atas pertanyaannya.

"Owh..baru kemarin," kata Kakashi santai sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya menilai hasil ulangan matematika murid-muridnya.

Kiba segera mencatat jawaban Kakashi di buku kecil yang sering ia bawa ke mana-mana dengan cepat.

"Baiklah. Pertanyaan kedua, apa anda tidak malu berpacaran dengan sesama lelaki, yah..walau pun di sini pernikahan sesama jenis diterima tapi kan baru anda berdua pasangan sejenis di KHS ini?" tanya Kiba sopan.

"Ah..tentu saja tidak. Saya mencintai Iruka, Iruka pun begitu. Jadi, tak ada masalah. Mungkin dengan berawalnya saya dan Iruka berpacaran, maka akan muncul pasangan_ yaoi-yaoi_ baru di KHS ini," kata Kakashi dengan sangat santai.

Kiba yang mendengar hal itu langsung takjub. Dia pun segera mencatat jawaban yang terdengar_ cool_ dan _romantic_ dari Kakashi.

"Pertanyaan ketiga sekaligus terakhir. Mengapa anda bisa mendapat guru termanis di KHS, padahal banyak guru dan murid lelaki yang bisa dikatakan homo seperti anda menginginkan Iruka-_sensei_. Mengapa?" tanya Kiba sopan dan sangat penasaran.

Kakashi tersenyum mencurigakan. "Ini semua karena Namikaze Naruto. Karena saran darinya saya bisa mendapatkan Iruka," kata Kakashi.

"Naruto? Namikaze Naruto kelas X D?" tanya Kiba menyakinkan.

"Yup.. Dan aku minta tolong kepadamu. Tulis hal itu di beritamu dan katakan bahwa 'Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang DOKTER CINTA yang akan membantu kalian dalam percintaanmu'," kata Kakashi menyeringai.

Kiba yang mendengar hal itu langsung menulis di bukunya, Setelah selesai, Kiba pun berdiri.

"_Arigatou_ atas waktu dan informasinya," kata Kiba sambil membungkukan badannya. Lalu ia pun keluar dari ruangan Kakashi-sensei.

Keesokan harinya berita tentang asal mula Kakashi-_sensei_ dapat berpacaran dengan Iruka_-sensei_ karena Namikaze Naruto pun tersebar luas di KHS.

Namikaze Naruto adalah Dokter Cinta juga tersebar dalam waktu singkat. Karena Kiba, sang ketua klub berita membuat brosur yang ditempel di Mading dan dimuat di majalah KHS yaitu 'KHS_ magazine_' minggu itu.

Sejak saat itulah Naruto sering diminta bantuan untuk urusan percintaan, padahal sang 'Dokter' sendiri belum pernah sekali pun pacaran..

**End of Flashback..**

'Ah, sialan gara-gara mereka berdua aku harus kayak gini,' batin Naruto kesal.

'Malah gak dibayar lagi. Mulai besok akan aku pungut biaya untuk mentraktirku makan di kantin selama seminggu kepada yang meminta bantuanku jika berhasil. Tentu saja Hinata belum termasuk untuk itu' batin Naruto bertekad.

Tanpa disadari Naruto. Ada pemuda berambut _raven_ yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Woy,_ Dobe_. Jangan melamun terus. Kembali ke tempat lu," kata pemuda berambut _raven_ itu a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto kaget sentengah hidup mendengar panggilan sayangnya (?) dari _Teme_-nya.

Naruto pun segera berdiri, menantang Sasuke. "Apa-apaan sich, _Teme!_ Ini tempat duduk gue. Ngapain gue pindah? Jangan mentang-mentang lo wakil ketua kelas di sini jadi bisa seenaknya, ya!" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke dengan geram.

"Dasar. Loe ini benar-benar_ dobe_," kata Sasuke dengan nada sinis meledeknya yang sering ditujukan kepada Naruto.

"Apa maksud loe, _Teme_? Hari ne gue gak mau cari gara-gara sama loe ya!" kata Naruto geram sambil tanpa sadar memajukan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Sasuke, menantang Sang Ice Prince KHS.

"Ckckck.. Loe lihat gak sich kelas kita ini_, Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke malas kepada Naruto.

"Eh?" kata Naruto bingung akan perkataan Sasuke sambil memiringkan kepalanya, tanda minta penjelasan lebih. Tapi saat melihat mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke tersebut berkilat kesal, ia urungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih. Lalu ia pun segera melihat seluruh penjuru kelas.

'Ada apa sih emangnya?' batin Naruto bingung.

'Weits..tunggu dulu perasaan kemarin Karin duduk sama si Shion tapi kok sekarang sama si Suigetsu? Nah, Hinata kok tadi duduk ma Kiba ya, bukannya kemarin-kemarin sama Neji? Lah? Kok semua orang tempat duduknya pindah?' batin Naruto sangat-sangat teramat bingung.

"Ne~_Teme_, kok semua orang tempat duduknya pindah?" tanya Naruto innocent kepada '_Teme_-nya', setelah selesai melihat seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Haa..," hela nafas Sasuke, sudah biasa menghadapi rivalnya yang super duper ekstra idiot *RASENGAN*.

"Woy, _Bak_a, loe ke mana aja sih kemarin? Roh loe lagi diajak bermain sama _shinigami_ ya?" tanya Sasuke ngawur dengan maksud, tentu saja mengejek. "_Teme!"_ geram Naruto akan panggilan 'sayang' dari _Teme_-nya.

"Oke-oke. Dasar _Baka Dobe_. Masa loe gak ingat, si Kakashi_-sensei_ wali kelas kita itukan menyuruh Neji sebagai ketua kelas untuk mengatur posisi duduk kita. Masih ingat kan loe seharusnya duduk di mana?" jelas Sasuke datar, sedatar-datarnya, lalu tanpa izin dari Naruto langsung ngeloyor pergi ke tempat duduknya, di paling pojok kiri belakang dengan senyum tipis misterius a la Uchiha.

Naruto langsung manggut-manggut mengerti akan penjelasan yang amat singkat dan padat dari Sasuke, tanpa mengambil pusing Sasuke yang dengan seenak jidat pergi dari hadapannya.

'Lalu aku duduk sama siapa ya?' batin Naruto mengingat-ingat pengumuman posisi tempat duduk dari Neji kemarin.

Beberapa detik kemudian..

"TIDAAKK!" terdengarlah suara teriakan seorang Namikaze Naruto di seluruh penjuru KHS.

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.  
**

_Hikarii Hana_

Rii : Bagaimana senpai-senpai dan readers sekalian? Masih banyakkah typo-nya? Semoga saja tidak. Rii sadar kok chapter 1, masih sangat-sangat kurang bagus. Awalnya Rii gak mau apdet lagi cerita ne karena melihat chapter 1 yang banyak banget miss typo nya. Tapi karena ada beberapa reviewer yang memasak *ditampol* ( reviwers: gak thu! Gk usah geer deh!), jadi ya Rii lanjutin aja.

Sasuke : Ah! Loe author geblek. Mana ada sih yang suka n nungguin cerita loe. Ide pasaran kayak gini.

Naruto : Sudah-sudah, Sasuke. *ngibas-ngibasin tangan di depan muka Sasuke*. Namanya juga author baru, masih perlu pengalaman. Lagian ini juga cerita pertamanya.

Rii : *menangis terharu* Hiks..Makasih, Naru.

Sasuke : Dasar Author lebay. *buang muka karena iri ma rii yang dibelain Naru-chan*

Rii : Oh, ya.. Sekali lagi gomen ne~ atas miss typo yang super banyak di chapter pertama, soalnya waktu itu rii gak baca ulang lagi. *bungkuk-bungkuk ala Jepang*

Sasuke : Sudahlah, author geblek. Buruan balasan review nya. Capek gue di sini.

Rii : Iya-iya. Sabar donk. Dasar Sasukecebong.

Sasuke : Hn. *stoic mode:on*

Rii : -sweatdropped-

**Balasan Review.**

Naruto : Pertama, dari **Aoizawa**-san.

Rii : Owh.. Nah, Aoizawa gak penasaran lagi kan tentang asal mula Naru bisa jadi dokter cinta? Itu semua karena si mesum, kakashi n si puppy, kiba.

Naruto : Iya. Huh! Gara-gara mereka aku jadi repot gini *menggembungkan pipi*

Sasuke : Ya, salah lu. Mau aja ngebantuin si sensei mesum itu.

Kakashi datang tiba-tiba..

Kakashi : Hei! Jangan menjelekan gue ya! *ngeluarin sharinggan*

Rii : Stop-stop, donk. Lagian kata Aoizawa, Naru keren n imut kok jadi dokter cinta.

Sasuke : Of course. Gak jadi dokter cinta pun dia tetep imut.

Naruto : *blushing*

Kakashi : Kedua, **Ame no haru uzumaki.**

Rii : NEECHAN! ^^ *teriak-teriak gaje*

Sasuke : Apaan sich loe! Bising amat

Rii : *cuek* Iya loh, ini Hikarii, imotou mu yang imut-imut *readers n Hachi-nee muntah berjamaah*

Naruto : Narsis amat lu. Biasanya gak pernah narsis gitu.

Rii : Biarin.

Sasuke : Oh,ya. Ngapain lu, sensei mesum ke sini?

Kakashi : *cuek* Berikutnya, dari **nami kusunoki**

Sasuke : Kayaknya gue gak guna n berarti di sini *pundung di pojokan karena gak ada yang nanggepi*

Rii : Nih. Udah rii apdet ceritanya. ^^

Kakashi : Lanjut! Dari **NaruEls**

Rii : Hehehe..gomen atas banyaknya typo(s) yang ada di chapter 1.

Naruto : Biasalah ni anak author baru. Mana Sasuke?

Rii : Gak tahu. *gak peduli*

Kakashi : Mungkin udah pulang

Naruto : Owh.

Sasuke : Hiks. *tambah pundung di pojokan

Kakashi : Eumm…dari **Misyel**

Rii : Nih. Sudah rii apdet. Tapi, maksud 'manjur apa' thu apaan sich? *bingung 100 %*

Naruto : Tolong dimaklumi author baru yang telmi ini. *serius*

Kakashi : Dari **Ri-EroFujo**

Sasuke : *kembali stoic n gak pundung lagi* Seberapa banyak sih typo lu?

Rii : Gak tahu. Gomen! *bungkuk-bungkuk ala Jepang*

Naruto : Nih. Sudah di apdet nih. Tapi iya pa ni cerita keren? *gak yakin*

Sasuke : Hn. Moga.

Kakashi : Dari **Fuyuki no wind**

Rii : Sudah di apdet, nih!

Naruto : Kok banyak sih yang bilang cerita lu keren? Perasaan gue gak deh.

Rii : Apaan sich, Naru. Cerita utamanya aja belum dihidangkan jadi jangan gak yakin gitu donk.

Naruto : Whatever.

Kakashi : Berikutnya, dari **Kyukei HieRu**

Rii : Wow! Hie-senpai, salam kenal juga!

Sasuke : Hn. Awas loe kalu peluk Naruto lagi. *deathglare*

Naruto : *blushing*

Kakashi : Lanjut lagi. Dari **arget delois**

Rii : Kamu gak nyangka Naru jadi dokter cinta? Aku aja nggak. *dirajam arget*

Sasuke : Dasar. Kenapa banyak banget yang suka sama uke gue. Kalau gini, gue harus jaga Naruto super ketat *gumam-gumam gaje*

Rii : *sweatdroped* Hati-hati kalian para penyuka Naruto ya? Nanti di chidori Sasu.

Rii : Owh. Thanks for the review! ^^

**End of balasan review**

Rii : Ada yang tahu gak Naruto duduk sama siapa? Coba tebak!

Sasuke : *smirk*

Kakashi : Clue-nya : Para seme selalu bertindak semau mereka, termasuk dua orang yang jadi ketua n wakil ketua kelas tersebut. *smirk*

Naruto n para uke lain : *merinding*

Rii : Ckckck…Oh,ya! Kayaknya aksi n penampilan Naruto pas jadi dokter cinta mode : on akan ditampilkan di chapter 3. Mungkin. *ditampol readers karena gak yakin*.

Naruto : Dasar author gak jelas.

All : PLEASE REVIEW, MINNA-SAN!


	3. Chapter 3

Rii : OHAYOU, MINNA-SAN! ^^ *teriak-teriak gaje pake toa*

Naruto : Kenapa sich loe kalo pembuakaan selalu teriak-teriak gaje?

Rii : Lha? Guenya mau kok.

Sasuke : Ya, itu emang terserah loe, tapi telinga kita pada sakit dengernya.

Rii : Derita loe, urusan loe. *cuek*

Naruto : Gak punya perasaan loe.

Rii : Biarin..Eumm.. rii agak kesel juga nih..

Naruto : Napa lu? Bukannya elu selalu kesal?

Rii : Apaan sih, Naru. Ini soal tebekan kemarin, tahu..

Sasuke : Hn?

Naruto : Emang kenapa soal tebakan kemaren?

Rii : Hah! Kenapa semua pada TAHU kalau yang duduk 'ma Naru itu Sasukecebong, sih? Shit!

Sasuke : Hn.

Naruto : Derita loe, jalan cerita loe itu mudah ditebak, tahu..

Rii : Aih, Naru, loe kok gak dukung gue sih? *peluk-peluk Naru*

Naruto : Lepasin, gue gak mau dipeluk 'ma loe *meronta*

Rii : Gue ini fans loe tahu..Walau sebenarnya gue lebih fans 'ma Kiba.

Sasuke : Lepasin gak. *datar* *aura menyeramkan keluar*

Rii : *merinding* Gu..gue lupa ka..kalo ada..sas..sas..ukecebong. *bisik-bisik*

Naruto : Syukur loe. Gue gak mau ikut campur *ngelepasin pelukan* *kabur*

Naruto : *berhenti sejenak* Kalian nikmati aja cerita si author yang akan mendapat 'hadiah' dari Sasuke. Happy Reading, minna! *kabur*

**.**

**.**

**_Secret Love of Dokter Cinta_ **

**DISCLAIMER**

Mashashi Kishimoto

**GENRE**

Romance / Drama

**PAIR**

SasuNaru

NejiGaa

KibaHina

SaIno

ItaDei

KakaIru

dll.

**SUMARRY**

Naruto merupakan seorang Dokter Cinta di sekolahnya. Tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan orang yang disukainya dan malah menjadi rivalnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana kisahnya?

**WARNING!**

Boys Love, STRAIGHT, Gaje, Miss Typo, dll.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

"Oke-oke. Dasar _Baka Dobe_. Masa loe gak ingat, si Kakashi-sensei wali kelas kita itukan menyuruh Neji sebagai ketua kelas untuk mengatur posisi duduk kita. Masih ingat kan loe seharusnya duduk di mana?" jelas Sasuke datar, sedatar-datarnya, lalu tanpa izin dari Naruto langsung ngeloyor pergi ke tempat duduknya, di paling pojok kiri belakang dengan senyum tipis misterius a la Uchiha.

Naruto langsung manggut-manggut mengerti akan penjelasan yang amat singkat dan padat dari Sasuke, tanpa mengambil pusing Sasuke yang dengan seenak jidat pergi dari hadapannya.

'Lalu aku duduk sama siapa ya?' batin Naruto mengingat-ingat pengumuman posisi tempat duduk dari Neji kemarin.

Beberapa detik kemudian..

"TIDAAKKK!" terdengarlah suara teriakan seorang Namikaze Naruto di seluruh penjuru KHS.

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3

Neji, sang ketua kelas yang baru masuk ke dalam kelasnya sendiri langsung menutup kedua telinganya karena menengar teriakan dari sang Uzumaki yang dapat membuat bumi ini terbelah dua *lebay*

"Woy, Naruto. Diem loe! Berisik amat!" tegur Neji dengan suara yang kuat sambil masih menutup kedua telinganya.

Naruto yang lagi depresi karena mendengar suara indah (?) sang ketua kelas langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. "Ne-Neji?" gumam Naruto.

Dengan secepat cahaya (_readers_ : lu kira ini eyeshield 21) Naruto berlari menuju Neji. "NEJI!" bentaknya pada Sang lelaki Hyuuga.

"Apa?" tanya Neji malas-malasan setelah telinganya sembuh dari ketulian sementara akibat dari teriakan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ngapain sih lu atur gue supaya duduk sama si _Teme Bastard_ Kurang Kosakata itu? Lu kan tahu gue dan dia itu rival. Gue maunya duduk 'ma Gaara," kata Naruto dengan suara beratnya, tanda kalau dia marah.

Neji memincingkan matanya. "Oe, Naruto! Ingat dong!" kata Neji, "Ingat apa?" tanya Naruto ketus.

"Loe kan tau kalo gue suka 'ma temen_ racoon_ loe itu. Dan bukannya loe sendiri yang nyarani gue untuk pedekate 'ma dia. Nah, menurut gue ini kesempatan bagus untuk melaksanakan saran dari loe. Bener kan?" jelas Neji dengan sedikit mengecilkan volume suaranya dari yang tadi, takut ada seseorang yang tahu.

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut karena mengingat sesuatu. 'Iya ya. Neji kan merupakan salah satu klien gue. Kok bisa lupa sich! Aduh, Naruto bego! _Dobe!_ Tolol!' batin Naruto sambil menghina dirinya sendiri.

"Bener juga sih kata loe," kata Naruto sambil memasang pose a la _dectective_ dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Neji tersenyum lega karena Naruto dapat mengingat saran yang diberikannya kepada Neji. "Tapi...," kata Naruto. "Tapi?" tanya Neji menegaskan.

"Kenapa gue harus duduk sama _Teme_?" bentak Naruto kepada Neji.

"Loe takut 'ma gue? Huh?" tanya seseorang yang ada di belakang Naruto.

Naruto mengetahui suara itu, sangat malah. Dengan gerakan _slow motio_n ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan…. Foila..tebakannya sangat tepat.

"Si..si..siapa juga yang takut 'ma elo?" kata Naruto kesal dengan diawali kegugupan. Sasuke menyeringai mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Berarti loe mau kan duduk 'ma gue dan bertarung dengan gue seperti yang sudah-sudah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Glek.." Naruto menelan ludah.

"Bagaimana? Kalo gak mau berarti loe pengecut," ejek Sasuke dengan senyum menyeringainya. "APA LOE BILANG? Oke, kita akan duduk bareng selamanya dan akan bertarung juga selama itu untuk mengetahui siapa yang terbaik di antara kita. Ingat itu baik-baik,_ Teme_!" kata Naruto kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke tepat di wajahnya.

"Itu udah pasti, Do. Be.," kata Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap suku kata _'Dobe_'. "Oke,_ Teme_. Lihat aja pasti gue yang menang," kata Naruto.

Naruto langsung beranjak dari depan pintu kelas tersebut dan mengambil tasnya yang ada di sebelah Gaara. Kemudian ia membanting tasnya di meja Sasuke dan duduk di kursi yang mepet ke dinding. Naruto melakukan itu semua sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat hal itu. Lalu menghadap sahabatnya, Neji. "_Thanks,_ Sob," katanya. "_No problem_," jawab Neji. Lalu kedua orang terbeken di kalangan cewek-cewek KHS itu saling menyeringai dan kemudian berjalan untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

Di sisi lain, masih di ruang kelas XI IPA / F.

"Kiba-kun sedang apa?" tanya Hinata saat melihat cowok yang disukainya menulis di buku memo sesaat setelah mendengar percakapan dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Eumm…mencatat berita tentang persaingan Naruto dan Sasuke sepertinya menarik," kata Kiba santai sambil tetap fokus pada yang dilakukannya.

"Oh…," kata Hinata. Padahal sebenarnya Hinata _sweatdropped_ karena orang yang disukainya sangat teliti dalam apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, tetapi diri sendiri tidak.

**.**

**.**

**~Secret Love of Dokter Cinta~**

**.**

**.  
**

Istirahat Sekolah.

"Gaara, aduh gi mana nih, aku malah mau nanggepi pula perkataan si_ Teme_ Brengsek Kekurangan Kosakata itu tadi pagi. Hiks..gi mana nih, Gaara?" tanya Naruto frustasi kepada Gaara di atap sekolah.

Gaara hanya makan makanan bekalnya dengan nikmat seperti tak ada sesuatu saja.

Sebenarnya sudah jadi kebiasaan kalau setiap istirahat pertama Naruto dan Gaara akan memakan makanan bekal mereka di atap sekolah bersama-sama.

"Hiks…Gaara…Gi mana nih? Jawab dong! Hiks...," kata Naruto sambil merajuk di lengan Gaara. "Salah loe sendiri, Naru. Mau aja terpancing ajakan Uchiha itu," kata Gaara yang sepertinya sudah mau menanggapi perkataan temennya.

"Bisa gawat tau gak, Naru," kata Gaara lagi, cemas akan sahabatnya. "Gaara…," kata Naruto dengan tatapan memelasnya, sepertinya _Blondie_ ceria kita ini akan menangis.

"Loe sih, Naru. Kalo gini bisa ketahuan kalo elo tu suka 'ma si Uchiha," kata Gaara stress mikirin sahabatnya ini. "Gaara…Hiks..Gi mana nih? Aku takut," kata Naruto. " Ngapain juga loe takut? Loe kan dokter cinta. Loe yang selalu kasih saran kepada orang lain. Seharusnya elo tau sendiri dong solusinya," kata Gaara.

Naruto menunduk lesu menatap bekalnya yang sedari tadi belum disentuhnya seujung jari pun. "Tapi itu kan beda," kata Naruto lirih.

Gaara melirik sahabatnya. Karena merasa iba. Gaara segera menutup makanan bekalnya dan meletakannya. "Kenapa?" tanya Gaara lembut. Uh..udah mulai deh Naruto-_complex_ nya. ( _readers_ : apaan thu? )

Naruto menatap Gaara terlihat sesuatu yang ingin mendesak keluar dari mata saphirenya yang indah, sesuatu yang berair.

Gaara yang meihat itu segera memeluk sahabat dari kecilnya tersebut. "Katakanlah. Maaf aku tadi tak menanggapimu," kata Gaara lagi lembut.

Naruto membalas pelukan Gaara dan membenamkan kepalanya di antara dada dan pundak Gaara. "Hiks…Aku belum berpengalaman..hiks..soal cinta…hiks…walau pun…hiks..hiks…aku sering memberi solusi…hiks…hiks…kepada orang lain…hiks..tapi aku gak tahu jika itu kejadian 'ma aku..hiks…hiks…Gaara~" kata Naruto sambil terisak-isak.

Gaara mengelus-elus rambut pirang sahabatnya itu. "Tenanglah. Aku akan membantu dan selalu menjaga dirimu. Oke?" kata Gaara lembut. Masih dalam dekapan Gaara, Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"TENG-TONG-TENG-TONG"

Suara bel menggema di KHS, tanda istirahat pertama telah selesai.

Gaara dan Naruto lalu melepas pelukannya. "Ayo masuk kelas!" kata Naruto sambil nyengir seakan telah melupakan kesedihannya beberapa detik lalu. Naruto memang sangat mudah mengubah moodnya.

"Ayo. Eh? Lihat tu bekal loe! Makan aja belum," kata Gaara datar. Sudah _stoic mode:on _rupanya. "Eh? Aduh… Makan sambil jalan ke kelas aja deh," kata Naruto. Lalu ia berdiri dan mengambil bekalnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu atap sekolah sambil memakan bekalnya.

"Ckckck…Hati-hati awas tersedak!" kata Gaara khawatir akan cara makan sahabatnya yang tergolong tidak sopan dan tidak normal. Tapi itulah Naruto. Kalau ia tidak makan nanti penyakit maag-nya kambuh.

**.**

**.**

**~Secret Love of Dokter Cinta~**

**.**

**.**

Kelas XI IPA / F sedang menjalani kegiatan belajar mengajar Biologi, yang diajari oleh Orochimaru.

"Jadi ular itu memiliki beragam jenis yang unik-unik. Dari yang tidak berbisa sampai yang berbisa. Dari yang kecil sampai yang besar. Dari yang tidak ganas sampai yang ganas. Tapi ular memiliki beberapa kesamaan juga, yaitu lidahnya yang menjulur-julur keluar, 2 gigi yang tajam yang biasanya tempat dia menyebarkan bisanya,…," itulah penjelasan Orochimaru yang gak bermutu karena secara umum kita memang telah mengetahuinya.

Siswa-siswi kelas ini? Tentu tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Mungkin dunia akan kiamat jika ada murid XI IPA / F yang memperhatikan pelajaran Orochimaru, guru yang terobsesi akan ular dan kehidupan abadi. Sebenarnya Orochimaru ingin menjadi Guru Kimia tetapi entah mengapa Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah yang merupakan nenek dari Naruto menyuruhnya menjadi Guru Biologi.

Orochimaru selama 2 bulan ini selalu menjelaskan tentang ular kepada murid-muridnya. Tapi..tentu saja tak ada yang tertarik tentang itu karena murid-murid KHS ini punya hobi dan minat tersendiri.

"Nah, anak-anak, saya akan memberikan tugas kelompok," kata Orochimaru. Para siswa langsung mendengus kesal mendengarkan perkataan tugas dari Orochimaru. 'Pasti tentang ular,' batin semua siswa.

"Tugas ini berkelompok.. Buatlah kelompok yang terdiri dari 3-4 orang. Tugasnya, Carilah gambar jenis-jenis ular sebanyak-banyaknya beserta keterangan tentang jenis ular tersebut. Gunting di rumah. Lalu bawa ke sekolah. Bawa juga lem, gunting, karton, serta apa pun untuk hiasannya. Kita akan membuat mading tentang ular, yang paling bagus akan ditempel di mading sekolah. Dan kita akan mengerjakannya mulai besok. Sekian, terima kasih," kata Orochimaru. Lalu suara bel pun terdengar tanda pergantian pelajaran.

"Haa... Malas banget," kata Naruto. Ia menoleh ke Sasuke. "_Teme!_ Kita, Neji, dan Gaara sekelompok aja yuk!" ajak Naruto kepada Sasuke. "Hn," balas Sasuke singkat, padat, dan kurang jelas.

"Hn itu artinya iya, kan?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke menegaskan.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi rupanya lagi membaca majalah yang dibawanya dari rumah, kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Hn itu punya arti banyak yang terserah gue dan gak selalu 'iya'. Tapi dalam hal tadi 'iya'," jelas Sasuke.

"_Whatever_" kata Naruto gak peduli. "Gaara!" panggil Naruto kepada Gaara yang duduk di pojok kanan.

Gaara menoleh ke arah sahabat _blondie_-nya tersebut.

Naruto langsung nyengir senang. Ia meletakan tangan kanan di sanggahan kursinya lalu meletakan dagunya di atas tangannya tersebut. "Kita sekelompok,ya! Bareng Teme dan Neji," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kedua orang yang bersangkutan tersebut.

Gaara hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku pelajaran yang akan dipelajari selanjutnya.

Naruto hanya nyengir senang melihat sahabatnya. Kemudian dia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di mejanya.

"Tahan loe sahabatan 'ma orang pendiam kayak dia?" tanya seseorang yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke datar namun sepertinya ada nada kesal dan amarah di dalam perkataannya. Naruto masih dengan memangku kepalanya di kedua tangannya, menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Maksud loe apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke. Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas lalu kembali membaca majalahnya. "Loe berisik, dia pendiam. Emang tahan loe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya. 'Cih. Sialan_, Teme_. Dia malah meragukan persahabatan antara aku 'ma Gaara. Gue bunuh juga loe,' batin Naruto kesal.

"Emang kenapa? Bukan urusan loe. Gue mau sahabatan 'ma siapa aja itu bukan urusan loe. Sahabat gue pendiam, berisik, memuakan, munafik, gak tahu adat, jorok, gak tahu malu, atau yang lainnya juga bukan urusan loe. Mau sahabat gue cuma manfaati atau tulus sahabatan 'ma gue juga bukan urusan loe. Semua itu bukan urusan loe. Jadi loe diam aja deh, gak usah banyak komentar," kata Naruto malas. Lalu ia menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi.

'Bukan itu yang gue maksud Naruto' batin Sasuke miris. 'Loe emang gak peka ya,' batin Sasuke lagi. "Hn. Okelah terserah loe,' kata Sasuke, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan membaca majalahnya.

**.**

**.**

**~Secret Love of Dokter Cinta~**

**.**

**.**

Istirahat di ruang kelas XI IPA / F

"Naru, gue punya ide buat tanda pengenal loe sebagai dokter cinta," kata Kiba yang tiba-tiba datang ke meja SasuNaru.

Naruto yang dari pelajaran matematika yang diajari oleh Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas mereka, hanya membaca komik lalu menoleh ke arah Kiba. "Maksud loe?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi sebenarnya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka akhirnya mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan mereka tanpa disadari oleh kedua orang _hyperaktif_ yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Kiba pun mulai duduk di kursi depan Sasuke. "Begini, Naru. Gi mana kalo elo gunain ini setiap saat ketika loe melaksanakan praktik loe?" tanya Kiba kepada Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kacamata dan sebuah kotak kecil.

Naruto mengambil hadiah dari Kiba tersebut. "Apa nih?" tanya Naruto. "Buka aja" jawab Kiba atas pertanyaan Naruto.

Sasuke yang melihat itu dari balik majalahnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal. _'Dobe_ itu milik gue,_ Puppy_,' begitulah kira-kira isi batin dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Saat Naruto membuka kedua hadiah dari Kiba tersebut, Naruto terkaget-kaget.

"Apaan nih? Beneran nih loe mau gue kayak gini?" tanya Naruto kepada Kiba. Kiba hanya tersenyum dengan cengiran_ puppy_ andalannya. (_readers_ : mang ada?)

Sasuke yang penasaran melihat isi kedua hadiah dari Kiba tersebut. "Apaan sih, _Dobe_? Berisik amat," kata Sasuke. Tentu, kata-kata tersebut adalah alibi bagi Sasuke karena.., hello? Gak mungkin seorang Uchiha merendahkan martabatnya hanya kerena menguping pembicaraan seorang_ dobe_ dan seorang_ puppy_.

"Gak tahu _teme_. Si Kiba nih! Ada-ada aja," jawab Naruto sambil tetap melihat isi kedua hadiah dari Kiba.

Naruto mulai mengambil isi dari kedua hadiah Kiba tersebut.

Dan isinya adalah sebuah kacamata bening yang tidak ada ukuran_ min, plus,_ atau silindernya dengan gagang kacamata berwarna _orange_ yang terdapat tulisan Kyuubi_-sama_ menggunakan warna merah. Lalu 1 lagi adalah sesuatu benda yang mirip dengan yang sering digunakan oleh para _'sheriff'_ sebagai tanda pengenalnya, namun bentuknya adalah '_love'_ dengan warna pink dengan gambar rubah ekor sembilan versi _anime_ berwarna _orange_ dan juga terdapat tulisan kecil 'Dokter Cinta' lalu di bawahnya dengan tulisan sedikit besar 'Kyuubi-_sama_'.

"Huh?" gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar yang untungnya Kiba dan Naruto gak terlalu memperhatikan hal tersebut. Sasuke yang sadar akan ke-OOC-annya langsung kembali ke stoic-kannya.

"Itu kayaknya cocok untuk tanda pengenal loe," kata Kiba.

'Bolehlah, ini kesempatan gue' batin Naruto senang. "Eum…," Naruto pura-pura berfikir dengan pose a la _detective_.

"Boleh aja. Tapi ada syaratnya, oke!" tanya atau lebih tepatnya perintah Naruto terhadap Kiba. "Apa?" tanya Kiba. "Asal jangan yang terlalu susah gue lakuin ya?" pinta Kiba kepada Naruto.

Sasuke yang penasaran tetap aja nguping pembicaraan mereka namun sekarang dia lebih bisa mnegendalikan emosinya.

"Gue pengen loe tulis di berita loe. Gini,catat baik-baik!" kata Naruto. Kiba yang mendengar hal itu langsung menyiapkan pena dan _note book_ kecilnya.

" Tulis di berita loe kalo, 'Kyuubi-_sama_ alias Namikaze Naruto mulai hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, dan detik ini, jika saran atau solusinya berhasil, maka akan dipungut biaya dengan mentraktir 'Sang Dokter Cinta' makan sepuasnya di kantin sekolah selama seminggu'," jelas Naruto dengan tampang serius.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung _sweatdropped_, tapi tentu saja tak kelihatan karena wajahnya asih menampilkan ekspresi _stoic mode: on_.

"Oke. Soal ini sangat gampang bagi seorang Inuzuka Kiba," kata Kiba bangga dengan berdiri sambil menunjuk dirinya menggunakan jempol kanannya.

"Ya, udah. Bagus kalo gitu. Pergi sono!" kata Naruto malas.

"Oke. Dipake ya!" kata Kiba dan dia pun langsung pergi keluar kelas sepertinya ia akan segera memuat berita tentang permintaaan dari Naruto tadi.

"Ck…_mendokusei_," kata Naruto malas sambil memakai kacamata dan pin dari Kiba tadi. 'Kok gue ketularan Shikamaru ya?' batin Naruto sweatdropped.

Setelah selesai memakai semua tanda pengenalnya sebagai dokter cinta, Naruto pun lanjut membaca komik. Tapi Naruto teringat sesuatu.

"Oe,_ Teme_! Kita ngerjain tugas itu di rumah gue aja ya!" kata Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih dudu dengan tenang di sebelahnya.

"Hn. Boleh saja," kata Sasuke datar tanpa melirik Naruto.

'Cih. Tuan sok datar loe!' batin Naruto amat sangat kesal.

"Gaara!" panggil Naruto kepada cowok yang asyik belajar itu. Gaara pun menoleh kepada sahabat _blondie_-nya.

"Misi loe, _Teme_!" kata Naruto. Sasuke cuma majuin kursinya sedikit.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung_ sweatdropped._ 'Uchiha memang pelit dalam segala hal ya?' batinnya bertanya-tanya. Terpaksa Naruto melewati kursi Sasuke dari belakang sambil mendorong kursi dengan keras. Dan karena hal itu, Sasuke terhimpit meja dan kursinya dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

"Rasain loe!" kata Naruto, ia pun langsung ke tempat duduk Gaara.

"Cih!" umpat Sasuke atas perlakuan Naruto. 'Awas kau, _Dobe_,' batin Sasuke. 'Tapi tadi kau imut juga, _dobe_. Hn. _Thanks for_ Kiba. Pemberiannya walau aneh, tapi bisa membuat _'dobe_-ku' imut,' batin Sasuke.

'Berhati-hatilah, Naruto. Sebentar lagi kau akan kudapatkan,' batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Hikarii Hana_

Rii : Maaf ya ini rii apdetnya lama. Soalnya rii banyak ulangan dan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk. Sekali lagi gomen!

Sasuke : Kayak ada yag nungguin fict gaje loe aja.

Rii : Iya juga sih. Betul kata loe *pundung di pojokan*

Kiba : Sory gue nongol. Hehehe..mau nanya nih, sasuke dan naruto thu udah saling suka ya, author gaje?

Rii : *kembali dari pojokan* Iya. Tapi mereka gak tahu. Lagipula Naruto kadang juga benci sama sasuke.

All Chara : GAK JELAS BANGET SICH LOE!

Rii : Gomen. Rii pusing sih. Maklumi aja yah! *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Sasuke : Tampang loe yang kayak gitu mana bisa ngalahin tampang Naruto.

Rii : Ya, rii tahu.

Naruto : Oe, kayaknya aku juga bingung fict ini ceritanya SasuNaru or GaaNaru sih?

Gaara : Ya. Apa jawaban loe?

Sasuke : Gue butuh jawaban yang jelas dari loe? *deathglare*

Rii : *glek* Begini, wahai all chara di anime naruto maupun readers sekalian. Ehem..Ini fict SasuNaru tapi maaf kalo nanti ada merasa Gaanaru or Kibanaru or yang lainnya.

Sasuke : Gak jelas. Kenapa ada yang kayak gitu? *deathglare*

Rii : Ehem…Gini, sas. Terlalu monoton kalo gak ada yang lain. Gak apa-apa dong, toh nantinya Sasunaru

Sasuke : Hn. Jawaban diterima

Gaara : Hn. Terserah

Naruto : Hn han hn. Dasar kalian berdua kurang kosakata

Sasuke dan Gaara : *deathgalare*

Naruto : *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Sasuke dan Gaara : Cih. *kembali ke stoic mode: on*

Rii : *sweatdropped*

Rii : Tanpa banyak bacot lagi. Mari balas review. Nih! Kiba bacain.

Kiba : Okelah. Pertama dari **Fuyuki no wind**

Rii : Udah rii apdet. Sory lama, ya!

Naruto : Thanks for review

Sasuke : Sok inggris.

Naruto : Whatever

Kiba : Ya udah. Kedua, dari **Sinta Namikaze**

Rii : Apaan sih maksudnya?

Naruto : Mana? Coba lihat?

Kiba : Nih.

Naruto : Eh? Gak ngerti

Sasuke : Sesama dobe. Lanjut aja. Thanks for review. Maafkanlah kedua orang dobe ini.

Rii dan Naruto : Hehehe…*nyengir*

Kiba : Ckckck..Dari **Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka**

Sasuke : Emang bener si dobe ini duduk 'ma gue

Rii : Sudah di apdet, Zuki-senpai. Gomen lama. Sudah agak panjangkah cerita gaje rii ini? Oh,ya adegan sasunaru-nya udah banyak belum? Atau masih kurang ya?

Sasuke : Sangat kurang

Naruto : TEME !

Rii : Thanks for review!

Kiba : Lanjut lagi. Dari **Uzumaki Winda**

Rii :Salam kenal juga, , bener lagi duduk sama Sasukecebong *lesu*

Sasuke : *smirk*

Naruto : Sial gue di cerita nih.

Rii : Thanks for review!

Kiba : Dari **Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga**

Naruto : Loe aja gak nyangka apalagi gue.

Rii : Sopan dikit kek! Hyuzura juga benar. *lesu* Naru duduk 'ma Sasu

Naruto : Sabar, salah elo buat cerita mudah ditebak. Thanks for review!

Kiba : Gue juga turut berduka cita deh atas cerita loe yang mudah ditebak. Lanjut. Dari **arget delois**

Rii : Sudah tahu kan? Rii ulangi aja ya senpai? Mereka udah saling suka tapi belum tahu kalo saling suka

Sasuke : Ribet.

Rii : Biarin. Thanks for review,senpai! Lanjut, Kib!

Kiba : Oke. Selanjutnya dari

Rii : Thanks atas sarannya, udah rii ubah kok.

Naruto : Maafkanlah ketidak mengertian author bego nan gaje ini

Rii : Nih, sudah diapdet. Thanks for review!

Sasuke : Hn. Lanjut.

Kiba : Dari **nami kusunoki**

Rii : Thanks for review, senpai. Duduknya yah..sudah tahu kan.

Naruto : Maaf kalo cerita si author gaje masih kurang panjang

Kiba : Dari **NaruEls**

Rii : Yup..duduk 'ma sasukecebong. Thanks for review.

Sasuke : Kenapa nama gue selalu dihina?

Rii : Karena elo pantas dihina

Sasuke : *deathglare*

Rii : Hehehe..lanjut, Kib!

Kiba : Nih, dari **Fi suki suki**

Rii : Wah, fi-senpai! ^^

Naruto : Udah diapdet sama ni author gaje. Ceritanya gak hebat ataupun bagus tapi hancur dan gaje

Rii : *pundung di pojokan*

Kiba : Oe, author! Belum selesai. Dari **kitsune no haruhachi sasunaru**

Rii : Wah, neechan! Review lagi..^^

Sasuke : Emang mirip Naru sikapnya tapi gak mukanya

Naruto : *angguk-angguk* tapi gak semuanya

Rii : Gomen, apdetnya lama, nee. Thanks for review.

Kiba : Terakhir dari **Keyzha angelica**

Rii : Bagus? Thanks, Key-senpai ^^

Naruto : Jelek gitu

Sasuke : Hn. Hancur.

Rii : Oke. Thanks atas semua reviewnya! 'N Happy Fujoushi Day!

Kiba : Sampai jumpa chapter depan

REVIEW, PLEASE !


	4. Chapter 4

Rii : Ah! Akhirnya apdet juga.

Naruto : Gomen yang sudah menunggu fict author gaje ini.

Rii : Hehehe. Di sini telah ada Naruto is Dokter Cinta mode: on. Tapi masih sangat sedikit. Gomen! Malas nulis. Maka dari itu tanpa banyak bacot lagi,

Happy Reading, Minna!

**.**

**.**

**_Secret Love a Dokter Cinta_**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto bukan punya rii, tapi punya seorang komikus berbakat bernama Mashashi Kishimoto

**Rated:**

T

**Genre:**

Romance / Drama –mungkin-

**Pairing:**

SasuNaru

NejiGaa

KibaHina

SaIno

ItaDei

KakaIru

dll. (Akan berkembang sepanjang perkembangan cerita)

**Sumarry:**

Naruto merupakan seorang Dokter Cinta di sekolahnya. Tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan orang yang disukainya dan malah menjadi rivalnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana Kisahnya?

**WARNING!**

Boys Love, STRAIGHT, AU, Gaje, Miss Typo(s), dll., dsb., dkk.

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4

Pulang sekolah.

"Gaara!" teriak Naruto sambil menghampiri sahabatnya yang hendak menaiki motor _sport_-nya.

Gaara yang mendengar bahwa namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sangat 'merdu' dengan segera menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Hmm?" balas Gaara.

"Hosh...hosh...ah! Kau ini, aku panggil dari tadi...hosh...hosh..," kata Naruto karena kelelahan. Jelas dong? Masa gak? Nih, anak, udah lari dari kelas sampe parkiran motor KHS hanya untuk manggil Gaara yang emang gak tahu atau pura-pura gak tahu kalau dia dipanggil oleh sahabatnya tercinta ini dari tadi. –sabaku-

"Apa, Naru?" tanya Gaara.

"Ehem..,"

Naruto langsung berdehem kuat.

"Gini, loe bisa kan hari ini jam 3 sore ke rumah gue? Kita bakal kerjain tugas si maniak ular itu di rumah gue. Oke?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukan jempol tangan kanannya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Baiklah," jawab Gaara.

"Eh? Tapi loe nanti datang 'ma Neji, ya! Si Neji gak tahu rumah gue sih. Nih nomornya!" kata Naruto sambil memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi deretan angka.

"Ya," balas Gaara datar.

Naruto pun nyengir senang.

Segera setelah itu Gaara langsung menaiki motor_ sport_ merahnya, tak lupa juga memakai helmnya yang berwarna hitam. Kemudian ia pun langsung melesat pergi dari KHS ini.

"1 misi terlaksana," gumam Naruto sambil nyengir senang. –lagi?-

Tak lama kemudian setelah Gaara pergi, datanglah seseorang yang langsung menghampiri Naruto.

**Puk!**

"WUAAA!" teriak Naruto karena kaget akan tepukan di pundaknya.

**DUG!**

"Gak usah teriak,_ Usuratonkachi_," kata suara datar yang telah menjitak Naruto.

"Apaan sih,_ Teme_? Ngagetin aja," kata Naruto dengan cemberut.

"Hn. Di mana rumah loe? Gue gak tahu," kata Sasuke datar _to the point._

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung terbelalak kaget. Sangat kaget.

'Ampun deh! Uchiha itu selain pelit dalam segala hal, juga _to the point_ abis ya?' batin Naruto prihatin.

Tanpa mau berpikir lebih jauh tentang sifat-sikap Uchiha, Naruto langsung saja menjawab pertanyaan dari Uchiha bungsu di depannya.

"Ehem.._Teme_, nanti loe datang 'ma Gaara dan Neji aja. Mereka serempak kok. Jadi loe ikutin mereka aja," kata Naruto untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tadi dengan tidak jelasnya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Dan langsung nyelonong pergi ke tempat mobil _ferarri_-nya diparkirkan.

'Huh? Apaan tuh?' batin Naruto _sweatdropped_ dengan kelakuan si Uchiha bungsu.

Naruto pun langsung pergi meninggalkan KHS dengan skateboard-nya. Dia gak mau lagi memikirkan tentang Uchiha, kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan keluarga Uchiha yang sangat sulit ditebak akan tingkah lakunya.

**.**

**.**

**~Secret Love of Dokter Cinta~**

**.**

**.  
**

Kediaman Namikaze.

Terlihat bahwa pada jam dinding yang terdapat di dinding kamar bernuansa cerah itu telah menunjukan pukul 3 lewat 15.

"Ck...lama amat sih mereka," kata Naruto sebel.

Tentu saja, cowok manis berambut pirang ini merasa jenuh karena teman-teman sekolompoknya yang telah ia tunggu dari tadi telah terlambat 15 menit.

Dia pun merebahkan dirinya di kasur _Queen size_-nya.

_Queen size_? Kenapa bukan _King size_?

Maklum, nih anak gak suka sama yang mewah-mewah.

Kalo ditanya mengapa, pasti nih anak ngomong repot ngurusnya.

Ck...dasar gak mau ribet. Padahal yang dia punya termasuk golongan –cukup- mewah.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"NARU-_CHAN_!"

Naruto yang tadi sedang membaca komik miliknya langsung melompat dari kasurnya saking kaget akan teriakan yang...sudahlah tak usah dibahas.

Diselimuti perasaan khawatir akan _Kaa-san-_nya yang berteriak 'merdu' itu, Naruto segera berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya yang tidak elit itu.

Dengan secepat kilat, Naruto langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan mulai menuruni tangga menuju lantai 1 rumahnya.

**Drap! Drap! Drap!**

"Ada apa, _Kaa-san_?" tanyanya khawatir terhadap _kaa-san_-nya yang teriak.

Kushina langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang anak.

"Nih! Ada temenmu yang datang," kata Kushina santai sambil menunjuk ke belakang menggunakan jempol tangan kanannya.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Kaa-sannya hanya bisa sweatdropped.

'Ya, ampun, _Kaa-san_. Gini aja sampe teriak-teriak, emang aku budeg apa?' batin Naruto.

Naruto pun tersenyum canggung kepada Kaa-san dan teman-temannya.

"Eum..makasih, _Kaa-san_. Ehem…ayo masuk!" kata Naruto sangat canggung.

Maklum –lagi?- nih anak sedikit malu punya ibu yang super energik kayak Kushina. Saking energiknya, bisa mengalahkan makhluk yang seseram, sekuat, sebesar, sepintar apa pun. –lebay- *dilempar kunai sama kushina*

Kushina langsung aja kembali ke dapur untuk resep baru restaurantnya.

Naruto dan teman-temannya (_author_: tau kan siapa?) langsung aja menuju kamar Naruto tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Setelah sampai di kamar Naruto.

"Haa... _Kaa-san_ selalu aja begitu," kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Ehm...Bibi memang gak berubah, ya," kata Gaara dengan senyum tipisnya.

Neji yang tak sengaja melihat senyum itu, pipinya langsung merona.

"Memang~. Eh? Napa lo, Neji?" tanya Naruto bingung karena melihat wajah Neji ada rona merah.

Neji yang sadar akan perubahan yang terjadi di wajahnya, langsung berdehem kecil.

"Ehem...gak ada apa-apa kok. Langsung aja deh kita kerjai," kata Neji yang mulai membuka laptop Naruto yang berada di meja kecil tepat di samping ia berdiri.

"Okelah," kata Naruto.

Satu jam kemudian.

"Neji, sudah belum?" tanya Naruto yang mulai bosan. Ia sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya bersama Sasuke. Bedanya Sasuke lagi baca majalah _'Hero_' miliknya sedangkan ia yah...tentu komik.

"Sudah-sudah kok. Tapi tanggung baru sedikit nih, nanti nilai kita jelek. Kan harus sebanyak-banyaknya," kata Neji yang sangat terobsesi dengan nilai bagus. Padahal nilainya saja tidak lebih tinggi dari Uchiha bungsu dan pemuda yang ditaksirnya.

"Eum...Naru. kita belum ada kartonnya. Beli dulu sana!" perintah Gaara yang sedang duduk di sebelah Neji kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang tadi berbaring terlentang di sebelah Sasuke yang terlungkup langsung menelungkupkan tubuhnya.

"Huh? Belum ada,ya? Okelah," kata Naruto yang langsung berdiri.

Gaara yang melihat Naruto telah berdiri, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sas, loe jaga Naruto sana!" kata Gaara datar namun ada nada menyeramkan di sana.

Yah...mulai deh Naruto-_complex_. –plak-

Merasa bahwa namanya disebut-sebut, Sasuke langsung aja melihat Gaara dari balik majalahnya.

"Hn. Si _dobe_ ini kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Masa ke minimarket sebelah aja pake dikawanin. Loe terlalu protektif ke dia," kata Sasuke panjang lebar. OOC rupanya dia –chidoried-.

"Ya, sudah. Kalo elo gak mau, gue aja yang kawanin Naru," kata Gaara setelah mendengar tutur kata penolakan dari Sasuke. Ia –sangat- tidak mau kalau Naruto itu pergi ke tempat yang –menurutnya- cukup jauh dan berbahaya sendirian.

Tapi kenapa kalau sekolah tidak?

Yah..sebenarnya Gaara juga –sangat- tidak rela jika Naruto pergi ke sekolah sendirian menggunakan _skateboard_-nya sebab jarak dari rumah Naruto ke sekolah –menurutnya- jauh. Tapi, karena Naruto pernah mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mandiri dengan –sangat- terpaksa Gaara membiarkan Naruto pergi sendirian.

Gaara pun langsung berdiri dari tempat yang didudukinya.

Sasuke? Dia sangat tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Gaara. Toh, menurutnya walau pun Gaara itu protektif banget ke Naruto tapi _racoon_ satu ini bukanlah saingannya untuk mendapatkan Naruto karena Gaara telah menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya sendiri, ia tahu itu.

'Eh? Gaara?' batin Naruto kaget.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Naruto pun langsung melihat ke arah Neji.

Di situ Sang penerus _Dojo_ keluarga Hyuuga itu sedang menatapnya juga.

Seakan tahu maksud dari tatapan mata _lavender_ itu, Naruto langsung mengambil tindakan cepat.

"Eh? Eum...Gaara! Elo di sini aja, ya! Eum..eum...gak enak kan kalo di rumah gue adanya si Teme dan Neji. _Kaa-san_ kan belum kenal mereka. Jadi loe di sini aja, ya! Err..gue pergi sendiri aja," kata Naruto dengan gugup. Maklumlah nih anak paling gak bisa bohong sama sahabat sejak kecilnya ini.

Mata Gaara memincing sejenak. Memikirkan perkataan Naruto yang menurutnya sangat kurang jelas itu.

"Ya, udah. Kita di sini aja. Biar Sasuke dan Neji yang pergi," kata Gaara datar sambil menarik lengan kanan Naruto untuk duduk di kasur Naruto bersama dengannya tepat di sebelah Sasuke yang masih berbaring.

"EH?" tanya Naruto kaget.

'Aduh! Susah banget sih,' batin Naruto geregetan.

'Ayo, Naruto! Berpikir! Berpikir!' batin Naruto kesal dengan otaknya yang berloading sangat lama mencari 1 ide untuk meninggalkan Gaara dan Neji berduaan di kamarnya ini.

Hening sejenak. Tapi tak beberapa lama, keheningan itu terpecahkan oleh suara Naruto.

"Ah! Eum...Gaara, belum tentu kan mereka berdua tahu eum...biar aku pergi sama _Teme_, deh. Jadi kalian berdua eum...cari lagi gambar dan infonya. Dari awal kan memang kalian yang cari. Jadi biar gue sama _Teme_ yang cari. Oke? _Ja ne_!" kata Naruto cepat sambil langsung menyambar tangan kanan Sasuke dan langsung keluar dari kamar nyamannya ini.

"Ck," decak Gaara kesal.

Neji yang melihat Gaara berdecak kesal langsung angkat bicara setelah dari tadi ia tidak membuka mulut sedikit pun.

"Eum..Sudahlah, Gaara. Toh, Sasuke pasti ngejagain Naruto kok," kata Neji berusaha menghibur sang pujaan hati yang lagi kesal.

"Hmm. Kalo tuh anak ayam gak bawah Naru ke sini dengan selamat. Gue pastiin dia gak akan bisa natap dunia nih lagi," kata Gaara sadis dengan aura menyeramkan yang mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

Neji yang menyadari hal itu hanya melanjutkan kembali kegiatan yang telah dilakukannya sedari tadi.

'Gue kok bisa suka ama orang yang kayak gini,ya?' batin Neji miris.

Ia sangat tak berani lagi menatap wajah Gaara yang telah duduk di sebelahnya lagi.

Sudah dipastikan dari aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya, kalo si_ racoon emo_ ini sedang mengeluarkan wajah_ psikopat_-nya.

'Oh, _Kami-sama!_ Semoga Dewi Fortuna masih berpihak kepadaku. Aku tak mau jika nanti ada suatu siaran berita yang menampilkan 'telah ditemukannya lelaki tampan berumur sekitar 17 tahunan berambut coklat indah panjang telah tergeletak tak berdaya di sebuah kamar teman blondienya. Dengan keadaan menggenaskan, rambut acak-acakan, badan biru lebam, sekujur tubuh penuh akan cakaran,'. Oh! Semoga hal itu tak terjadi, _Kami-sama_,'batin Neji sarkatis.

**.**

**.**

**~Secret Love of Dokter Cinta~**

**.**

**.**

Naruto yang telah keluar dari rumahnya bersama Sasuke segera menuju minimarket terdekat.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Sampai beberapa langkah telah cukup jauh dari kediaman Namikaze, Sasuke memecah keheningan dengan suara bariton khasnya.

"Ck. _Dobe,_ loe ngapain nyeret-nyeret gue segala, huh? Malas banget gue," kata Sasuke dengan _deathglare_ andalannya.

"Teme~ Neji temen loe kan? Masa loe gak tahu, kenapa gue mati-matian supaya Gaara tetap di rumah?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit menggembungkan pipinya yang memang sudah tembem itu.

Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang menjalankan misi-mu sebagai Dokter Cinta," kata Sasuke kaget.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan memberikan cengiran lebar khas miliknya.

"Tepat," katanya.

Sasuke pun langsung menghela nafas lelah.

'Nih, anak,' batin Sasuke.

Kemudian mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan diam.

Sampai, tiba-tiba...

"Ah! Naruto!" panggil seseorang yang diperkirakan Sasuke dan Naruto seorang wanita karena suaranya yang melengking tinggi itu.

Dengan segera Naruto membalikan tubuhnya diikuti dengan Sasuke untuk melihat siapa orang yang seenak jidatnya teriak-teriak di tempat umum. Memang nih jalan punya nenek moyangnya apa? –_author_ dibantai-

Terlihatlah dari jauh seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat panjang yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka.

"HUAH! Akhirnya nyampe juga. Fiuh," kata wanita yang memakai tanktop putih dan celana ¼ tersebut sambil mengelap peluh yang mengalir dari keningnya.

Naruto yang telah dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa wanita yang menuju ke arahnya ini, langsung angkat bicara.

"Eh? Ino_-chan_, ada apa?" tanya Naruto _innocent_.

Ino yang sedang sibuk mengatur nafasnya karena berlari menghampiri mereka berdua ini langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Oh, iya-iya. Eum...maaf, Sasuke_-kun_, aku pinjem Naruto dulu, ya!" kata Ino dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hn," respon Sasuke.

Yah...Uchiha bungsu satu ini memang dari tadi tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang akan Ino mulai ke Naruto. Toh, ia telah dapat menebaknya.

'Pasti soal cowok yang disukai Ino. Sepupu yang memalukan nama Uchiha ini,' batin Sasuke malas.

Ah! Tahukah kau Sasuke, jika Naruto adalah seorang Dokter Cinta, kau adalah PERAMAL CINTA di KHS. Untuk apa? Untuk memprediksikan seberapa persen kecocokan pasangan ini, lalu seberapa persen keberhasilan PDKT seseorang,dan lain-lainnya setelah mereka berkonsultasi kepada Naruto. Karena apa? Tebakanmu saat ini, SANGAT TEPAT. –chidoried-

Ino pun langsung menarik Naruto sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke.

Dengan terpaksa pun, Sasuke harus menunggu Naruto. Walau ia berniat kembali ke rumah Naruto, itu tidak mungkin. Maaf saja, ya! Ia tidak mau mati cepat hanya karena ia tidak membawa si rubah satu ini pulang ke rumah bersamanya oleh si _racoon_ protektif.

"Ada apa, Ino-_chan_?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ssst...Naruto, kecilkan suaramu! Aku ingin berbicara soal Sai," bisik Ino ke telinga Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke? Walau tahu, ia hanya cuek. Dia harus pura-pura tidak tahu kalau Ino suka sama sepupunya karena ia mengetahui hal ini secara tidak sengaja saat mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua di atap. Salah sendiri kan? Soalnya itu tempat biasanya Sasuke mengistirahatkan diri dan entah kenapa saat itu dua orang ini berada di sana dengan suara cukup keras untuk didengar di tempat sepi pula.

"Ah! Baik-baik. Kenapa dengan Sai?" tanya Naruto dengan berbisik juga.

'Semoga duo_ blondie_ ini gak dikatain gila karena berbisik terus dari tadi,' batin Sasuke.

Lanjut ke percakapan duo _blondie_ kita!

"Gini, Naruto. Si Sai kok nampaknya jika di depanku tidak pernah memperlihatkan senyumannya,ya? Apa ia benci padaku?" tanya Ino berbisik dengan raut wajah sedih.

'Senyum memuakan palsu itu?' batin Naruto bertanya.

"Eh? Ino_-chan_, belum tentu," kata Naruto tegas.

"Ssst...ssst...tapi biasanya ia juga senyum ke arahku. Sekarang semenjak aku melancarkan aksi PDKT sesuai saranmu, ia mulai tak pernah lagi senyum kepadaku," bisik Ino miris.

Naruto yang melihat wajah sedih Ino langsung ikut sedih juga. Sungguh! Ia tak tahan jika melihat wajah sedih, apalagi air mata.

"Ehem...Ino_-chan_, belum tentu itu dibilang benci kan? Menurutmu senyum Sai selama ini, itu senyum yang bagaimana?" tanya Naruto lembut.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia ingin membuat Ino bahagia.

"Eh? Senyum? Ehm..entahlah. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa senyum selama ini hanya senyum buatan, tak berasal dari hati?" tanya Ino ragu.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang.

"Jadi? Ino-_cha_n tahu kan maksudku?" tanya Naruto lembut masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

Ino tampak berpikir sejenak.

Tiba-tiba ia membelalakan matanya, seakan menyadari sesuatu.

"Tapi...tapi, Naruto. Bagaimana caraku untuk berkomunikasi tanpa canggung kepada Sai yang sekarang ini?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Eumm..,"

Tampak pula Naruto yang sedang berpikir akan pertanyaan Ino tadi.

"Ah! Coba aja Ino-_chan_ mengajak Sai jalan, kemudian sedikit demi sedikit buatlah Sai merasa bahwa Ino-_chan_ bisa dipercaya untuk membagi kisahnya," kata Naruto riang.

"Ehmm...Ngomong sih, gampang, Naruto. Tapi melakukannya itu bikin pusing~," kata Ino sambil memegangi kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan.

"Hehehe...Maaf, deh! Aku kan Dokter Cinta cuma bisa memberi saran. Gak untuk yang lainnya. Maaf, ya, Ino_-chan_," kata Naruto sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

Ino pun hanya bisa memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya.

Naruto yang tadi hendak pergi ke arah Sasuke, tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ino berdiri.

"Tapi aku percaya, jika berbuat dari hati, sebesar apa pun kesulitannya, Ino-_chan_ pasti bisa mendapatkan caranya," kata Naruto dengan cengiran yang terukir di wajahnya.

Ino langsung membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Kau benar, Naruto. Arigatou!" gumam Ino dengan senyumannya.

Kemudian, ia meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan lega dengan tekad kuat.

Naruto yang telah tiba di dekat Sasuke pun, tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung menuju ke minimarket yang berjarak 10 meter lagi dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Loe kalo jadi Dokter Cinta berbeda,_ Dobe_," kata Sasuke datar.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung cemberut.

"Ini kan beda,_ Teme_. Dokter Cinta itu harus bersikap yang dapat memancarkan semangat ke _client_-nya," kata Naruto dengan bangganya.

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya bisa mendengus geli.

'_Dobe_, loe bener-bener polos,' batin Sasuke senang.

Sungguh! Ia tak bisa tidak senang dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan matahari hidupnya ini.

**To Be Continued**

Rii : Makasih karena ada yang mereview fict gaje ini, ya!

Sudah panjang kan? Aku membuatnya cuma 5 hari setelah fict 'INFITY' –JIAH! Promosi-

Ehem..Sekali lagi Gomen ne apdetnya lama! *bungkuk-bungkuk gaje*

Naruto : Balasan Review. Teme, baca!

Sasuke : Hn. Dari **iza-ken-twinsdevil**

Rii : WUAA! Zaken! Makasih udah review *meluk-meluk Zaken*

Naruto : Lebay

Sasuke : Hn. My Dobe emang cute dari dulu.

Rii : Hehehe..Lanjut!

Sasuke : Dari **akaringo satsuki**

Naruto : Makasih udah review fict gak bermutu ini. Author satu ini sangat senang

Rii : Maaf gak bisa apdet kilat chapter satu ini. Selain lagi malas nulis, banyak tugas sekolah juga. Maaf, senpai!

Naruto : Lanjut!

Sasuke : Dari **Kaze or wind**

Naruto : Bagus? Fav? Jangan-jangan kamu sudah katarak ya? –dibantai-

Rii : Ck..Ngina aja. Hehehe…terserah, deh. Hak senpai kok. Sekali lagi maaf chap ini gak bisa apdet kilat. Maaf!

Sasuke : Hn. Dari **Hitomi Mi Chan**

Rii : Mi-chan, makasih udah review!

Naruto : Gak usah review sekalian juga gak apa-apa

Rii : Eh? Naru, kok jahat sih?

Naruto : Malas gue. Loe buat gue di sini kayak cewek apa nggaknya gue gak kesal?

Rii : Maaf, deh! Chap depan aku usahain lebih macho dikit

Naruto : Awas kalo gak. Lanjut!

Sasuke : Dasar. Dari **Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga**

Rii : Wah! Review lagi, makasih, ya!

Naruto : Ini sudah dilanjutkan author gaje ini.

Rii : Maaf, chap ini gak bisa apdet kilat!

Sasuke : Dari **rhie**

Naruto : Makasih udah review nih fict!

Rii : Makasih juga atas pengertiannya. Tau aja chap ini gak bisa apdet kilat. Jangan-jangan kamu peramal, ya? –dicincang-

Sasuke : Gila. Dari **Micon**

Rii : Maaf, gak bisa apdet kilat chap ini! Tapi makasih atas semangatnya.

Naruto : Reviewnya juga!

Sasuke : Ah! Capek gue. Dobe, bacain!

Naruto : Eum...Dari **Uzumaki Winda**

Rii : Hahaha...Benar-benar. Tapi sebenarnya masih lama –mungkin-

Sasuke : Loe jadi author gaje banget sih

Rii : Yah, maaf! Namanya juga newbie, ini juga first fict. Maklumilah, para readers sekalian! –digibeng-

Naruto : Maafkan, sifat author ini. Eum...dari **kitsune no haruhachi sasunaru**

Rii : Neechan! Makasih udah review lagi. *peluk-peluk neechan*

Naruto : Maafkan author ini gak bisa apdet kilat!

Sasuke : Hn.

Naruto : Dari **Yamada Pink**

Sasuke : Jelas typo(s) berkurang. Soalnya nih author mati-matian buat jadi author terbaik

Rii : Hehehe…Makasih udah review, pink! Nih, sudah di apdet. Maaf lama!

Naruto : Dari **Fi suki suki**

Rii : Fi-senpai!

Sasuke : Hikarii-san? Lucu? Nih, author masih 13 tahun. Adanya cerita ini ancur bukan lucu.

Rii : Hehehe...Fi-senpai, gak usah manggil Hikarii-san! Umurku masih muda, nih. Jadi malu dipanggil gituan.

Naruto : Lebay

Rii : Okelah. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca chap ini! Sampai jumpa chap depan!

Naruto : Kalo nih author lagi gak malas dan gak banyak tugas

Rii : R n R, please!


	5. Chapter 5

Rii : Hai, Minna!

Ketemu lagi dengan author gaje ini.

Naruto : Hari ini dia sudah mengapdet fict super super gajenya.

Rii : Hehehe..

Maafkan aku, ya! Soalnya fict ku ini belum bisa bagus. Maklum fict pertama.

Sasuke : Sudahlah. Langsung aja.

Happy Reading, Minna!

**_Secret Love of Dokter Cinta_**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto bukan punya rii, tapi punya seorang komikus berbakat bernama Mashashi Kishimoto

**Rated:**

T

**Genre:**

Romance / Drama –mungkin-

**Pairing:**

SasuNaru

NejiGaa

KibaHina

SaIno

ItaDei

KakaIru

dll. (Akan berkembang sepanjang perkembangan cerita)

**Sumarry:**

Naruto merupakan seorang Dokter Cinta di sekolahnya. Tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan orang yang disukainya dan malah menjadi rivalnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana Kisahnya?

**WARNING!**

Boys Love, STRAIGHT, AU, Gaje, Miss Typo(s), sedikit (banyak banget) OOC, dll., dsb., dkk.

Chapter 5

Di Minimarket

Naruto dan Sasuke yang telah beberapa menit lalu sampai di minimarket, sekarang hanya berkeliling untuk mencari karton.

"Oi, dobe! Di sebelah mana tempat karton?"tanya Sasuke kepada pemuda mungil di sebelahnya malas.

Naruto yang ditanyai hanya celingak-celinguk.

"Eum...sebelah sana mungkin, Teme!"kata Naruto sambil menunjuk suatu tempat yang banyak terdapat tas-tas yang menggantung.

"Mungkin? Berarti loe gak yakin?"tanya Sasuke sinis. Sungguh! Pemuda berambut raven ini sungguh bosan. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak datang ke minimarket mungil namun berkelas ini, ia –mereka- hanya berkeliling mencari karton. Tepatnya sebuah karton. Kesal? Tentu saja. Marah? Apalagi. Bosan? Sangat jelas. Dan menurut pemuda bermata onyx ini, pemuda berambut pirang yang berada di sebelahnya inilah yang pantas disalahkan. Kenapa? Karena pemuda ini yang membuatnya harus berkeliling, pemuda yang tinggal di dekat sini tapi tidak tahu letak-letak barang di sini. 'Sial,'itulah batin dari pemuda raven satu ini.

"Ck. Dobe, loe ikutin gue aja!"perintah Sasuke sambil menyeret-nyeret pemuda mungil di sebelahnya.

"Ne? Teme!"kata Naruto kaget.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari Naruto yang pastinya ia tahu ingin memerintahkannya supaya berhenti menarik lengannya.

Sasuke pun terus berjalan. Ia menelusuri seluruh isi minimarket tersebut dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Naruto. Sampai mereka akhirnya berdiri di sebuah lemari seperti loker yang sangat panjang yang berisi karton-karton yang halus (belum digulung).

"Eh? Hebat~"kata Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Feeling loe benar-benar hebat, Teme. Baru sekali datang ke sini langsung tahu letaknya,"kata Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Itu karena otak gue yang jenius ini, Dobe,"kata Sasuke sedikit narsis dengan seringainya tipis yang menghiasi wajah putih pucatnya.

'DEG!'

Naruto yang melihat itu, entah kenapa jantungnya langsung berdetak kencang, serta di dasar perutnya entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu getaran yang eum...entahlah.

"Dobe? Oi!"

"Ah! Iya! Ada apa?"respon Naruto kaget saat mendengar suara bariton Sasuke memanggilnya.

Sasuke pun mengehela nafas pasrah.

"Cepet pilih tuh karton! Biar cepet pulang,"kata Sasuke malas.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung saja memilih-milih karton yang ada di hadapannya. Ia terlihat sangat serius. Sampai-sampai membuat pemuda di sampingnya menahan tawa geli.

"Hmphh...hph..hpph...,"gumam Sasuke tidak jelas.

Naruto yang telah mendapatkan 1 karton hitam dan 1 karton kuning pucat, karena mendengar suara Sasuke yang tertahan langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Teme?"tanya Naruto bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kanan.

"Hump..huph..ng..nggak,"kata Sasuke dengan senyum tipis yang muncul di wajahnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu, dengan segera wajah tannya pun langsung dihiasi rona-rona merah tipis.

Menyadari itu, Naruto langsung saja menundukan kepalanya dalam. Ia tak ingin Sasuke melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah hanya karena melihat senyum tipis dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bisa malu dia.

"Hmm..fuh! Ayo, Dobe!"kata Sasuke yang telah reda dari kegeliannya terhadap Naruto sambil menarik tangan kanan Naruto yang juga memegang karton berwarna kuning pucat.

Naruto yang masih berkutat untuk membersihkan rona merah di pipinya hanya bisa mengikuti Sasuke. Kalau melawan, pasti rona merahnya yang semakin merah ini akan terlihat oleh sang Uchiha bungsu.

Sesampainya di tempat pembayaran, Naruto segera meletakan 2 karton tersebut.

Saat ia mendongak ke arah wanita yang menjadi penjaga kasir. Ternyata wanita tersebut sedang melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan terpesona.

Sasuke yang telah kembali ke ke-stoic-kannya hanya bisa diam tanpa risih. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan itu dari para fans girlnya, dan lagipula ia hanya menganggap hal itu angin lalu.

"Ehem..maaf, mbak!"kata Naruto dengan deheman keras untuk mengembalikan wanita penjaga kasir di depannya ini ke dunia nyata.

"Ah! Iya-iya,"respon wanita tersebut kaget.

Naruto pun hanya mengehela nafas lega.

"Ada apa, ya, dek?"tanya wanita tersebut kepada Naruto.

'Adek?'batin Naruto kesal, ia sungguh terkejut saat wanita yang menurutnya tidak lebih tua darinya ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'adek'. Harga dirinya sebagai pemuda remaja dipertaruhkan. Masa iya dibilang adik dengan wanita yang seumuran?

"Tentu saja kami ke sini untuk membayar barang yang kami beli. Dan maaf saja, ya! Aku bukan adik loe dan umur gue 16 tahun, tahu,"kata Naruto kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"16 tahun, heh? Tubuh loe lebih kecil dari gue, adik kecil,"kata wanita tersebut bingung sambil mengukur tinggi tubuhnya dan tinggi tubuh Naruto dengan menggunakan tangannya. (author: tahu maksudnya kan?)

"APA!" teriak Naruto di minimarket itu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, antara malu, marah, kesal, banyak deh pokoknya.

'DUG!'

Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan kedua tangan mengelus kepalanya yang sempat mendapat hadiah dari Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Apaan sih, Teme?"kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipi tan-nya yang tembem. Sungguh, dia sangat kesal dengan dua orang ini.

"Hn,"gumam Sasuke. Ia tidak mau lagi berlama-lama di sini dengan ribuan pasang mata yang menatap mereka karena ulah Naruto.

"Ini! Berapa harganya?"kata Sasuke pada wanita penjaga kasir tersebut sambil menunjukan 2 karton yang telah diletakkan Naruto di meja penjaga kasir tersebut.

Karena wanita ini ingin dipandang profesional oleh Sasuke, maka ia segera melaksanakan tugasanya dengan cekatan.

Setelah mengetahui harga dari 2 karton tersebut, ia pun langsung menggulung karton tersebut lalu mengikatnya dengan struk yang direkatkan di sana dengan isolasi bening.

Sasuke langsung saja membayar dengan uang lebih. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto dan mengambil secara paksa namun halus (?) karton yang telah masuk dengan rapi ke kantung plastik. Kemudian ia –mereka- pun berjalan untuk keluar dari minimarket mungil ini.

"Eh? Mas! Uangnya berlebih nih. Kembaliannya, mas!"teriak wanita tersebut.

"Ambil saja! Gue gak butuh,"kata Sasuke sambil lalu. Oi! Oi! Ini minimarket, Sas! Bukan pasar tradisional. Ckckck...

-Hikarii Hana-

Di kediaman Namikaze. Tepatnya kamar dari Namikaze Naruto.

Neji yang telah selesai menge-print gambar-gambar ular dan infonya segera membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke kasur si empunya a.k.a Naruto.

Sedangkan Gaara yang telah memprasahkan Naruto pergi bersama Sasuke sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, langsung saja membereskan kertas-kertas yang telah terdapat gambar beserta tulisan tersebut, karena dia yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan hp miliknya tidak ingin menyusahkan Neji lebih jauh lagi. Oh! Sungguh baik sekali dirimu, Gaara!

"Ck. Lama banget sih dua orang itu,"kata Neji malas sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman baginya.

Gaara yang mendengar perkataan Neji hanya diam dan duduk tenang saja sambil sibuk melihat-lihat hasil pencarian dari pemuda bermata lavender tersebut. Padahal dalam hati pemuda berambut merah maron ini berkata lain.

'Uchiha! Jika loe gak bawa Naru dalam keadaan sehat tanpa lecet sedikit pun, bersiaplah merasakan indahnya dunia akhirat sana!'batinnya dengan aura mengerikan yang mulai ke luar dari tubuhnya.

Neji yang sedang berbaring, karena merasakan adanya perubahan atmosfer yang sangat drastis di sekitarnya, langsung membuka matanya melihat ke arah Gaara.

'Ck. Gue salah ngomong,'batinnya miris.

Karena tidak mau melihat wajah psikopat dari orang yang disukainya lagi. Dengan segera, Neji langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Eum..Gaara..eum..eum..ehem…suka baca buku?"tanya Neji.

Gaara yang ditegur oleh Neji langsung menoleh ke arah pria berambut coklat panjang tersebut. Datar.

'Eh? Mati gue. Dasar Neji bego. Loe nanya hal yang gak penting banget sih. Bego. Bego,'batin Neji menghina dirinya sendiri, yang baru disadarinya kalau dia itu 'bego'. –jyuuken-

"Kalo yang loe tanya buku pelajaran, my answer is yes,"kata Gaara datar dengan sedikit kata inggris dalam perkataanya. Ck, Gaara sok inggris, euy! –sabaku-

Tak beberapa detik kemudian, saat Neji sedang bersusah payah mencari ide untuk mengajak Gaara berbicara dan sejenak tidak memikirkan Naruto. Pintu kamar pun terbuka diiringi dengan suara merdu yang oh..kalian tahu sendirilah.

'TADAIMA!"

Serentak Gaara dan Neji langsung menutup kedua telinga mereka. Maaf saja, mereka tidak mau mengalami penulian dini. Tidak. Terima kasih.

'Bletak!'

"Apaan sih, Teme? Suka banget ngejitak kepala gue,"protes seseorang yang mengeluarkan suara merdu tadi, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Namikaze Naruto.

"Loe selalu membuat gue kesal, Dobe. Jelas aja gue ngejitak elo. Emang loe pengen gue apain?"tanya Sasuke diiringin dengan dengusan kesalnya.

Naruto cuma bisa menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal. Dia tidak bisa melawan Uchiha bungsu ini.

Gaara yang melihat hal itu langsung saja mendeathglare Sasuke.

"Uchiha, beruntung loe bawa Naru dengan selamat. Gue ucapin terima kasih ke elo,"kata Gaara sambil menarik lengan kanan Naruto.

"Tapi, sekali lagi gue ngelihat elo ngenyakitin Naru. Gue gak segan-segan sama loe lagi, Uchiha,"kata Gaara menyeramkan.

Neji dan Naruto cuma bisa sweatdropped melihat Gaara yang seperti itu.

Sasuke? Ah! Tuan muda satu ini sangat tak peduli dengan hal itu.

"Ehem. Baiklah, karena sudah lengkap semua sebaiknya kita pulang,"kata Neji memecahkan suasana menyeramkan yang dibuat oleh Gaara. "Nar, elo yang bawa kartonnya nanti, ya! Gue yang bawa nih gambar. Sasuke bawa gunting. Gaara bawa lem,"kata Neji selaku ketua.

Ckckck. Ternyata pemuda bermata lavender ini punya jiwa kepemimpinan sekali. –CIEE!- *HUEK!* #jyuukens

"Hn,"jawab Sasuke.

"Gue pulang dulu, Nar,"kata Gaara sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto. "Jangan tidur malam-malam! Nanti sakit,"perintah Gaara.

Naruto cuma nyengir lebar atas perkataan Gaara.

Sasuke dan Neji?

Ah! Untunglah dua seme ini dapat menahan diri mereka untuk tidak memisahkan duo sahabat ini. Ya, ampun! Dasar seme-seme pencemburu.

-Hikarii Hana-

Di Konoha High School.'

Naruto yang baru saja selesai berurusan dengan lokernya, akhirnya keluar dari ruang loker. Ia berjalan di koridor sambil bersiul-siul gaje.

"Naruto!"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil oleh seseorang, Naruto langsung membalikan badannya untuk melihat siapa orang yang memanggil dirinya.

"Ah! Ehem. Nih, lihat! Gue udah buat brosur tentang loe. Brosur ini juga udah gue temple di mading,"kata seseorang yang memanggil Naruto tadi, yaitu Kiba.

Naruto mengambil brosur yang diberikan Kiba kepadanya.

"Eh?"

'Cepat amat. Pantas aja nih orang jadi ketua klub berita,'batin Naruto kaget.

"Nar, udah, ya! Gue mau ngeliput berita menarik lainnya. Oh, ya! Jangan lupa pake kacamata sama pin elo,"kata Kiba dengan cengiran khasnya. Lalu ia pun melesat pergi entah ke mana. Yang pasti Naruto tidak mau tahu soal itu.

Naruto hanya mendesah pasrah.

Dia pun langsung memakai 2 hadiah yang diberikan Kiba kepadanya.

'Sumpah! Gaje banget sih Kiba itu,'batin Naruto sweatdropped.

Kemudian Naruto pun berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Saat sampai di kelasnya, ia langsung duduk di kursi sebelah Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan majalahnya.

Naruto yang baru duduk di kursinya langsung aja meletakan kepalanya di meja. Malas.

Naruto yang merasa tangannya memegang sesuatu langsung saja meletakan tangannya di atas meja untuk melihat apa yang ada di tangannya.

'Ah! Brosur dari Kiba,'batinnya.

Naruto pun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Membaca brosur tersebut teliti. Ia tidak mau kalau Kiba berbuat aneh-aneh yang membuat dirinya repot.

"Ah! Syukurlah,"kata Naruto sambil kembali ke posisinya semula. Dan brosur tersebut langsung diremasnya dan dibuang ke laci mejanya begitu saja. Oh! Naruto, kau sangat malas ternyata. –rasengan-

Sedangkan di sebelahnya, Sasuke yang telah selesai berkutat dengan majalahnya, langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda blonde di sebelahnya.

"Loe pake tuh barang, ya?"tanya Sasuke datar.

Naruto yang merasa ditanyai langsung menoleh ke Sasuke masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Loe ngomong sama gue?"tanya Naruto malas.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Bukan. Gue ngomong sama seekor rubah yang dobe,"kata Sasuke dengan maksud menyindir Naruto.

"Cih! Iya-iya! Kiba nyuruh gue tadi pas ketemu,"kata Naruto sambil menyenderkan badannya di senderan kursinya.

"Hn,"jawab Sasuke.

Naruto memandang Sasuke tidak suka.

'Ya, ampun! Ujung-ujungnya pasti 'hn' nih orang,'batin Naruto sweatdropped.

Saat Naruto ingin mengambil komik yang ada di dalam tasnya. Tiba-tiba..

"NARU-CHAN!"

Dengan segera semua orang yang berada di kelas tersebut menutup telinganya.

Seseorang yang berteriak tadi pun langsung menghampiri Naruto yang sedang menutup kedua telinganya.

"A...apaan sih, Sakura-chan?"tanya Naruto kesal kepada orang yang telah memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel yang tidak pantas sekali buat seorang cowok remaja, menurut Naruto.

"Sini! Sini! Sini!"kata seorang wanita berambut pink yang kita ketahui namanya adalah Sakura, dengan antusias.

Dengan segenap kemalasan dari Sang Namikaze, akhirnya Naruto pun mengikuti kemauan dari seseorang yang telah memperlakukannya.

"Teme, awas!'kata Naruto malas dengan mata yang menyipit.

Sasuke pun memajukan sedikit kursinya.

'Ah! Seperti biasanya. Dasar Uchiha pelit,'batin Naruto kesal. Tapi di keadaanya sekarang, ia hanya bisa menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang tembem tersebut, tanda kesal.

Naruto segera keluar dari kelas tersebut dengan tangannya yang ditarik oleh Sakura. Dan apa kalian tahu reaksi dari pemuda berambut raven yang merupakan rival Naruto ini?

Gigi yang bergemeretakan. Mukanya memucat. Dan deathglare mematikan yang keluar dari mata onyxnya tersebut. Ah! Dasar.

-Hikarii Hana-

"Naru-chan~ aku mau minta saran!"kata Sakura sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan muka Naruto sambil membungkuk.

"Ah! I..iya. Ada apa sih?"tanya Naruto gugup.

"Ehm..gi..gi..gini..sudah lama aku pengen ceritain ini ke kamu, tapi aku takut,"kata Sakura gelagapan dengan mengetuk-ngetukan kedua jarinya.

'Kok kayak pernah ngelihat gaya ngomong begini, ya?'batin Naruto. Ck. Dasar Naruto.

"Ehem. Untuk apa takut, Sakura-chan? Aku kan Dokter Cinta. 'Rahasia cintamu. Aman ditanganku,'"kata Naruto layaknya mempromosikan dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa?

Lihat saja! Saat ia berbicara tadi. Tangan kirinya membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan tangan kanannya memperlihatkan pin di bajunya yang berbentuk 'Love' itu. Ah! Jangan lupa, senyuman lebarnya atau lebih tepatnya cengiran ala Naruto.

Sakura hanya mendengus geli melihat gaya Naruto.

Namun, sedetik kemudian ia langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku menyukai Sa...Sasuke,"kata Sakura.

To Be Continued

Rii : Ah! Selesai juga. Capek, euy!

Ehm…maaf, ya! Jika ada yang merada pendeskripsian di fict ini belum bagus.

Hehehe..

Naruto : Nih author telah berusaha. Terkadang gue kasihan 'ma dia.

Sasuke : Bener. Otaknya yang kecil itu bisa tambah kecil

Rii : Hehehe..

Oh, ya! Maaf juga kalau terkadang di fict ini. Naruto berubah ngomong dari 'gue-loe' jadi 'aku-kamu'

Sasuke : Bego.

Naruto : Kata si author sih supaya gue terkesan ramah jadi Dokter Cintanya.

Rii : Hehehe..

Sasuke : Ck. Balas review aja deh sono kalian! Gue mau minum teh dulu. Capek ngeliat duo orang gaje di sini.

Naruto : Terserahmulah, Teme.

Rii : Yah, udah. Oke balas review di chap ini sama...Haruno Sakura.

Sakura : Hai!

Naruto : Sakura-chan! Ini baca!

Sakura : Baiklah.

Pertama, dari **Kuro no Shiroi**

Rii : Kan dibilangi Naruto-complex

Naruto : *sweatdropped* mana ada yang begituan.

Rii : Diada-adain.

Naruto : Dasar gak mau salah.

Sakura : Dari **Hyuuzura Namikaze Hyuuga**

Rii : Ah! Sama. Dari hape emang lebih enak~

Naruto : Salahin nih author yang buat semua chara OOC

Rii : Biarin

Sakura : Sudah-sudah! Dari **Rhie chan Aoi Sora**

Rii : Nee! Maksudnya apa? Gak ngerti~

Naruto : Jangan peduliin nih author geblek.

Rii : Yah.. maaf.

Sakura : Ehmm..dari **Micon**

Rii : Makasih atas semangatnya.

Naruto : Lanjut!

Sakura : Ah! Dari **Yamada Pink**

Rii : Neechan! Makasih atas sarannya.

Sakura : Ckckck..dari **mechakucha no aoi neko**

Rii : Udah apdet. Hati-hati kalo mau ngedeketin atau muji Naruto

Naruto : *diem merona*

Sakura : Hihihi..ehem..dari **Kaze or wind**

Naruto : Atas dasar apa elo bilang gue polos?

Rii : Emang elo polos, Nar.

Naruto : *menggembungkan pipi*

Sakura : Lanjut lagi! Yang terakhir, dari **Ame no HaruHachi S.N.S**

Rii : Neechan! Tak apa, belum telat. Thanks, atas doanya.

Naruto : Gak perlu khawatir kalo sama nih author.

Rii : Review telah selesai. Maaf, jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan penname.

Makasih juga atas reviewnya!

Jangan lupa review lagi, yo!


	6. Chapter 6

HAI, MINNA!

Rii is come back! –dijitak-

Ah! Di chap ini sepi banget. Naruto dan Sasuke gak mau nemenin aku.

Katanya, Naruto membenci chapter ini dan karena Sasuke nemenin aku karena Naruto, jadi dia juga gak mau. Hiks..-pundung di pojokan-

Sebagai gantinya adalah..

JRENG! JRENG! JRENG!

Neji dan Gaara.

Neji : Hmm..

Gaara : *diem*

-pundung-

Gak seru. Semuanya pendiem. *sabakujyuken*

-tepar-

**_Secret Love of Dokter Cinta_**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto bukan punya rii, tapi punya seorang komikus berbakat bernama Mashashi Kishimoto

**Rated:**

T

**Genre:**

Romance / Humor –mungkin-

**Pairing:**

SasuNaru

NejiGaa

KibaHina

SaIno

ItaDei

KakaIru

dll. (Akan berkembang sepanjang perkembangan cerita)

**Sumarry:**

Naruto merupakan seorang Dokter Cinta di sekolahnya. Tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan orang yang disukainya dan malah menjadi rivalnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana Kisahnya?

**WARNING!**

Boys Love, STRAIGHT, AU, Gaje, Miss Typo(s), sedikit (banyak banget) OOC, dll., dsb., dkk.

Chapter 5

"Ehem. Untuk apa takut, Sakura-chan? Aku kan Dokter Cinta. 'Rahasia cintamu. Aman ditanganku,'"kata Naruto layaknya mempromosikan dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa?

Lihat saja! Saat ia berbicara tadi. Tangan kirinya membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan tangan kanannya memperlihatkan pin di bajunya yang berbentuk 'Love' itu. Ah! Jangan lupa, senyuman lebarnya atau lebih tepatnya cengiran ala Naruto.

Sakura hanya mendengus geli melihat gaya Naruto.

Namun, sedetik kemudian ia langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku menyukai Sa...Sasuke,"kata Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

'DEG!'

"APAA?"

Dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar, Naruto berteriak kencang saat mendengar penuturan dari client barunya ini.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sakura langsung saja membekap mulut Naruto.

"Naru-chan, sssttt! Diam! Aku gak mau ketahuan sama seseorang, tahu,"bisik Sakura tepat di telinga Naruto.

Naruto yang mulutnya masih dibekap Sakura, segera menganggukan kepalanya saat mendengar permintaan Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa Naruto telah mengerti langsung melepaskan bekapannya, diiringi dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Naru-chan, sepertinya kita membicarakan ini setelah pulang sekolah saja, ya! Nanti aku tunggu kamu di pintu gerbang,"kata Sakura kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang terlihat masih kaget pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

Sakura pun tersenyum manis.

"Sampai jumpa, Naru-chan!"kata gadis berambut pink ini sambil lalu ke kelasnya, yaitu XI IPA/D

-Hikarii Hana-

Setelah Sakura tidak nampak lagi dari pandangan Naruto. Naruto langsung saja berbalik badan dan menundukan kepalanya.

'Ternyata Sakura-chan menyukai Sasuke,'batinnya miris.

Ia pun berjalan gontai ke kelasnya.

Saat mencapai kelasnya, Naruto langsung saja duduk di kursinya tanpa berdebat dengan Sasuke dulu seperti biasanya.

Sasuke yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Naruto setelah bertemu dengan Sakura tadi. Ia pun langsung menatap Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya, yah, walau tak terlihat di raut mukanya.

"Hn. Ada apa dengan lo, Dobe?"tanya Sasuke.

Naruto membuka kacamata yang dipakainya serta pin tanda dirinya tersebut lalu disimpannya di dalam tasnya tersebut.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke sejenak. Lalu ia pun menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja mereka tersebut.

"Tak apa, Teme. Tenang saja,"lirih Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban orang yang dikasihinya itu pun hanya bisa menatapnya dalam.

'Mungkin dia emang tidak ingin menceritakan masalahnya,'batin Sasuke sabar melihat Naruto yang belum bisa menerima dirinya.

Ah! Sasuke. Andai kau tahu yang sebenarnya.

-Hikarii Hana-

Sepanjang kegiatan sekolah pun dilakukan Naruto dengan tidak semangat seperti biasanya.

Orang-orang di sekitar Naruto sangat menyadari hal itu.

Sang 'Dokter' ini pun sampai-sampai membatalkan semua pertemuan dengan clientnya di istirahat kedua. Sungguh. Ini bukan Sang 'Dokter' yang para client kenal dan sayangi selama ini.

Para sensei, para client, para teman-teman, terlebih Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka semua. Sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto hari ini.

"Naruto, lo yakin gak apa-apa?"tanya Gaara pada Naruto saat pulang sekolah tiba.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman yang ah! Gaara sungguh tidak mau melihat senyuman itu.

Sasuke yang kebetulan saat itu bersama Neji berjalan di samping kedua sahabat tersebut, hanya bisa melihat Naruto dengan hati eum..perih.

"Dobe, ada apa denganmu?'batin Sasuke bertanya.

Sungguh. Dia sangat ingin mendekap Naruto Semarang juga untuk sedikit menghilangkan kesedihan akan masalah yang dihadapi Naruto. Tapi, ia tidak mau. Ah! Bukan. Bukan tidak mau. Tapi, tidak bisa.

Sasuke sadar. Saat ini, Naruto menganggapnya sebagai rival. Rival abadi dalam segala hal. Bukannya menghilangkan beban di hati malaikat pirangnya itu, tapi mungkin itu malah membuat pikiran sang dobe menjadi terbebani.

Tidak. Lebih baik, dia bersikap cuek terhadap apa yang dialami Naruto.

Saat mereka berempat berada 5 meter dari depan pintu gerbang KHS. Naruto yang sedari tadi diam, langsung angkat bicara.

"Ah! Gaara, gue ada janji dengan Sakura-chan. Maaf, ya. Lo pulang sendiri aja. Gue pulang sendiri nanti,"kata Naruto dengan cengiran palsunya.

Gaara hanya memandang Naruto yang sudah berjalan ke arah wanita berambut pink yang sedang menunggunya di depan pintu gerbang KHS.

'Cih! Mungkin masalahnya ada di elo, Haruno,'batin Sasuke geram saat melihat Naruto bicara riang...err tepatnya pura-pura riang di depan gadis bermata emerald tersebut.

"Neji, gue titip mobil gue ke elo. Bawa pulang mobil gue,"kata Sasuke yang langsung menarik tangan kanan Neji dan memberikan kunci mobilnya yang terdapat gantungan lambang Uchiha.

"Apa maksud e..Woi, Sas!"teriak Neji saat melihat Sasuke yang langsung _ngeloyor _pergi tanpa mendengarkan pertanyaan dari sang sahabat lavendernya satu ini.

'Gue harus nyelidiki ini. Kalo ini gara-gara elo, gue jamin elo gak bakalan selamat, Haruno,'batin Sasuke geram.

-Hikarii Hana-

"Sakura-chan, kita mau ke mana?"tanya Naruto kepada Sakura yang sedari tadi menarik tangannya menuju ke suatu tempat yang tidak jelas bagi Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Naru-chan. Ikut saja,"kata Sakura yang tetap focus pada jalan yang dilaluinya.

Naruto yang mendengar perintah Sakura pun akhirnya diam.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di sebuah cafe yang bernama 'Cafe Konoha'. Salah satu cafe terlaris dan terbesar di Konoha ini.

Mereka pun akhirnya duduk di dekat jendela.

"Maaf, mau pesan apa, Tuan dan Nona?"tanya seorang pelayan yang mendatangi mereka saat mereka duduk.

"Aku Strawberry juice. Tapi gulanya dikit saja, ya,"kata Sakura langsung kepada sang pelayan.

Sang pelayan pun langsung mencatat pesanan Sakura.

"Lalu, anda pesan apa, Tuan?"tanya pelayan kepada Naruto.

"Ah! Orange juice saja,"kata Naruto dengan senyumnya kepada sang pelayan.

Pelayan tersebut pun langsung mencatatnya lagi.

"Baiklah. Silahkan menunggu. Sebentar lagi akan saya antarkan,"kata sang pelayan yang langsung beranjak. Meninggalkan mereka berdua lagi sendirian.

Sakura menatap Naruto dalam diam. Ia sedang berusaha menyakinkan hatinya bahwa Naruto pasti orang yang tepat untuk menceritakan permasalahannya ini.

Sakura pun menarik nafas panjang-panjang.

"Baiklah, Naru-chan. Langsung aja, ya. Kau sudah tau kan aku suka sama Sasuke-kun?"tanya Sakura dengan gaya khasnya.

Naruto pun mengangguk. Tersirat perih di bola mata sapphirenya. Tapi sayang, Sakura tidak melihat hal itu.

"Nah, gini Naru-chan. Kau tahu Nagae Karin kelas XI IPA/C?"tanya Sakura.

Naruto yang ditanya pun langsung mengingat-ingat nama yang sudah tidak asing lagi darinya itu.

"Ah! Iya, Nagae Karin yang orangnya rambut merah dan pakai kacamata itu kan?"tanya Naruto dengan cengirannya.

Sakura pun mengangguk senang.

"Sebenarnya, ya, Naru-chan. Aku itu tidak mau melibatkanmu dalam urusan percintaanku ini. Tapi, karena itu,"kata Sakura tanpa melanjutkan perkataannya.

Naruto yang merasa perkataan Sakura itu masih menggantung, ia pun langsung bertanya.

"Karena?"tanya Naruto supaya Sakura melanjutkan perkataanya.

Sakura pun menundukan kepalanya sejenak.

Namun tiba-tiba...

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan dan Nona,"kata pelayan yang tadi kepada mereka berdua.

Ia meletakan kedua pesanan yang dipesan oleh Sakura dan Naruto tadi.

"Terima kasih,"sahut Naruto dengan senyum.

"Silahkan menikmati,"kata sang pelayan dengan senyumannya.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, sang pelayan pun pergi lagi.

"Jadi, Sakura-chan?"tanya Naruto kepada Sakura dengan tenang.

Beda sekali dengan perasaannya yang sedang kacau balau tersebut.

Sakura pun mendongakan kepalanya kembali melihat Naruto.

Sakura meminum jusnya yang ada di meja untuk menguatkan hatinya yang ingin bercerita kepada Naruto.

Naruto pun mengikuti hal yang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

"Hm..ehem..Naru-chan, begini ternyata Karin itu juga menyukai Sasuke,"kata Sakura. Hampir saja ia meneteskan air mata, tapi langsung dihapusnya.

'DEG!'

Terasa tertusuk ribuan jarum tajam. Naruto tak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi.

Hatinya sakit. Tenggorokannya pun sangat sakit untuk mengeluarkan suara sekecil apa pun itu.

"Aku gak mau itu, Naru-chan. Aku tau sainganku lebih banyak. Tapi dia merupakan saingan terberatku. Aku gak mau ia yang mendapatkan Sasuke-kun. Gak mau! Jika Sasuke-kun gak jadi milikku! Siapa pun itu juga gak boleh memilih Sasuke-kun! Hiks,"kata Sakura yang mulai menangis.

Naruto terbelalak kaget.

Hatinya serasa hampir hancur.

Ia menundukan kepalanya. Memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit tersebut.

"Hiks..Naru-chan, kumohon bantu aku! Aku gak mau hal itu terjadi. Sasuke-kun hanya milikku! Aku yang mengenalnya dari kecil. Aku yang melihatnya tanpa disadarinya. Aku yang menyukainya dari dulu. Aku gak akan menyerahkan Sasuke-kun pada siapa pun. Dia milikku! Hanya milikku! Hu..hu..hiks,"tangis Sakura sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto?

Ia berusaha menguatkan hatinya atas penuturan dari Sakura.

Meski hancur. Naruto pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ka-ka-kau benar, Sakura-chan. Kau lebih pantas kok. Aku akan membantumu,"kata Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sakura berhenti menangis. Ia mendongakan kepalanya. Ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Benarkah itu, Naru-chan? Kau janji?"tanya Sakura dengan muka sembab yang sumringah saat mendengar penuturan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dengan senyumannya yang dipaksakan.

Sakura langsung tersenyum senang. Ia mengelap bekas air mata di pipinya.

Sakura pun lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku tunggu janjimu itu, Naru-chan,"kata Sakura dengan senyumannya. Lalu ia pun menghilang dari cafe tersebut setelah membayar pesanan yang dipesan olehnya dan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura telah pergi pun langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja.

'Sakit~'batin Naruto sambil meremas dadanya yang terasa akan hancur, jika tak diremasnya kuat.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tersebut dari awal hingga akhir.

'Heh? Rasanya aku sudah tau bahwa kau menyukaiku kan, Dobe?'batin seseorang itu dengan seringainya. Lalu ia pun meninggalkan tempat duduknya setelah meletakan selembar uang di meja tersebut untuk membayar pesanannya.

Dan saat di depan pintu cafe. Seseorang tersebut lalu melihat wanita berambut pink yang berjalan menjauh dari cafe tersebut.

'Dan kau, Haruno. Entah aku harus dendam atau berterima kasih padamu. Sepertinya itu, kita lihat saja nanti,'batinnya lagi dengan seringainya yang masih terlukis jelas di wajah porselennya.

To Be Continued

Hah! Akhirnya apdet juga.

Maaf, ya! Bagi fans-fans Sakura. Gak bermaksud menjadikan dia kambing hitam di sini, lho. *bungkuk-bungkuk gaje*

Baiklah, langsung aja ke balesan review.

Neji : Gue yang baca nih?

Rii : Iya~

Neji : Pertama, dari **Rhie chan Aoi sora**

Rii : Neechan~~ makasih udah review~~ *peluk-peluk nee*

Gaara : Lo bener. Kasian Naru. Gak bakal gue biarin Naruto sakit hati *aura menyeramkan*

Rii : *nelan ludah* ah! Ahahahaha..Lanjut-lanjut!

Neji : *angguk-angguk* Dari **mechakucha no aoi neko**

Rii : Wow! Itu ide yang hebat. Bakal aku perhitungan, mecha. ^^

Makasih udah review, ya, mecha!

Gaara : Kalo elo nyiksa Naruto lagi. Lo gak bakal selamat, author bego.

Rii : *mundur 2 langkah*

Neji : ha...ha..ha..ha..*ketawa paksa* dari **Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga**

Rii : Thanks, udah review. Ehm..iya, kasian..*ngelirik Gaara*

Gaara : *diem + aura seram*

Rii : Lanjut aja, Neji!

Neji : Ya, dari **Matsuo Emi**

Rii : Ck. Si mate is matu ternyata. Thanks udah review. Tapi seperti biasa review lo gaje amat..-plak-

Dan jangan panggil gue Dobe, Teme! Gue gak Dobe! ARGGHHH! 

Neji : Lanjut aja. Nanti autor kita tambah frustasi karena dipanggil dobe.

Hmm..Dari **BrEaKeRZ**

Rii : Thanks for review.

Boleh sih kalo mau saran naru, tapi di chap ini naru lagi frustasi nih..

Gaara : *deathglare* elo yang buat, bego!

Rii : *sembunyi di balik punggung neji*

Neji : Ah ! Dari **Misyel**

Rii : Thanks sudah review, senpai!

Gak review juga gak apa-apa kok. Terima kasih juga atas sarannya. ^^

Neji : Dari **Yamada Pink**

Rii : NEECHAN! Makasih udah review lagi.

Tenang, Sakura gak akan ada di hati Sasuke di fict ini. Just Naruto in Sasuke's heart.

Gaara : Bagus.

Rii : *nyengir kuda*

Neji : Selanjutnya! Terakhir dari **Fi suki suki**

Rii : Ah! Thanks, senpai udah ngereview fict gaje rii.

Tenang. Sakura gak akan lama mengganggu hubungan mereka aku harap.

Gaara : Lo harap?

Rii : ..heee..gue gak yakin konfliknya cepet selesai.

Gaara : *aura seram*

Rii : *kabur*

*balik lagi*

O,iya! Chap depan agak lama, ya, apdetnya! Habis tanggal 29 nanti rii udah ulang sem. 1. Doain rii agar bisa dapat nilai bagus, ya!

Makasih yang udah baca. Walau gak ngereview juga gak apa-apa kok.

See you, next chap, minna! \(^o^)/


	7. Chapter 7

Ahay!

Halo, minna-san! Author baru gaje ini datang kembali. Hehehe…

Setelah menempuh ulangan semester ganjil yang sangat merepotkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Akhirnya, ulangan tersebut selesai juga dan tinggal menunggu hasil apakah aku reme atau gak. Hehehe…Doa'in semoga nggak ya? Aku malas nih belajar lagi. Habis~ otakku langsung error kalo baca buku pelajaran. Trus bisa tidur thu kalo lama-lama berkutat dengan buku pelajaran. Untung aja waktu ulangan, semua soalnya pilihan ganda, jadi bisa tebak-tebak gak berhadiah deh. Hehehe… *dikeroyok para guru*

Sasuke: Alah! Emang dasar elo aja yang dudul.

Rii : Gue gak dudul, Sasukecebong. Itu cuma karena kapasitas otak gue aja udah penuh. Perlu di instal ulang, tau. –bletak!-

Naruto : Ck. Berisik lo author bego. Mulai aja deh ceritanya. Malas gue lama-lama di sini.

Rii : Nape lo? Marah-marah ndiri?

Naruto : Apa? Lo masih bisa bilang 'kenapa', di saat elo udah nyiksa gue selama 2 chap ditambah chap satu ini. Hah?

Rii : *nelan ludah paksa* A-ampun, deh! *lari ngibrit ke kamar*

Naruto : *mijit2 kening* Ya, sudahlah. HAPPY READING, MINNA!

**_Secret Love of Dokter Cinta_**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto bukan punya rii, tapi punya seorang komikus berbakat bernama Mashashi Kishimoto

**Rated:**

T

**Genre:**

Romance / Humor –mungkin-

**Pairing:**

SasuNaru

NejiGaa

KibaHina

SaIno

ItaDei

KakaIru

dll. (Akan berkembang sepanjang perkembangan cerita)

**Sumarry:**

Naruto merupakan seorang Dokter Cinta di sekolahnya. Tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan orang yang disukainya dan malah menjadi rivalnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana Kisahnya?

**WARNING!**

Boys Love, STRAIGHT, AU, Gaje, Miss Typo(s), sedikit (banyak banget) OOC, bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD dll., dsb., dkk.

Chapter 6

Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tersebut dari awal hingga akhir.

'Heh? Rasanya aku sudah tau bahwa kau menyukaiku kan, Dobe?'batin seseorang itu dengan seringainya. Lalu ia pun meninggalkan tempat duduknya setelah meletakan selembar uang di meja tersebut untuk membayar pesanannya.

Dan saat di depan pintu cafe. Seseorang tersebut lalu melihat wanita berambut pink yang berjalan menjauh dari cafe tersebut.

'Dan kau, Haruno. Entah aku harus dendam atau berterima kasih padamu. Sepertinya itu, kita lihat saja nanti,'batinnya lagi dengan seringainya yang masih terlukis jelas di wajah porselennya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Naruto yang sekarang sedang berada di stadio rekaman milik keluarganya, hanya memainkan biolanya dengan perasaan hancur.

Lagu yang dimainkannya pun seakan menyayat-nyayat hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

'Gue tau dari awal, gue akan patah hati. Gue gak boleh nangis,'batin Naruto miris. Ia terus memainkan biola kesayangannya sambil meneteskan air mata. Mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang telah dipendamnya selama ini dalam sebuah melodi musik yang berasal dari biola yang dimainkannya.

-Hikarii Hana- 

Naruto berjalan di koridor kelas, dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Antara, benci, sedih, takut, dan bimbang. Tak perlu dibahas, kita pun telah tahu apa yang telah menghantui perasaan dari sang pemuda pirang ini.

Saat dia akan berbelok menuju ke arah kelasnya, ia melihat Sakura. Ingin sekali, Naruto berlari sekencang-kencangnya agar tidak bertemu dengan wanita cantik yang dapat menghancurkan perasaannya hanya dalam sehari saja.

Tapi, niat tersebut diurungkannya. Saat ia melihat sosok seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengan Sakura di depan pintu kelasnya tersebut. Pemuda emo yang telah merebut hatinya, Sasuke.

Tertohok. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Matanya yang mendekati bengkak itu, hampir mengeluarkan air mata lagi, tapi ditahannya. Ia hanya bisa meremas dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit tersebut.

-Hikarii Hana-

"Ada apa, Haruno?"tanya Sasuke datar.

Sakura tampak menundukan kepalanya sambil menatap sebuah bekal yang dipegangnya erat. Gugup. Itulah, perasaan yang tengah melanda gadis cantik ini.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia tak sabar, menanti alasan kenapa sang gadis berambut yang- Ah! Sungguh membuat matanya sakit ini memanggilnya.

Sakura yang menyadari Sasuke kesal karena telah diganggu olehnya, akhirnya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengeluarkan suaranya yang terasa hilang sejenak sedari tadi.

"A..Sa..Sasuke-kun, ano..i-ini bekal untukmu, a-aku membuat ini sendiri,"katanya terbata sambil menyerahkan bekal yang sedari tadi dipegangnya erat itu kepada sang pujaan hati, dengan badan membungkuk.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya bisa memutar bola mata onyx-nya bosan. 'Huft! Menyebalkan sekali kau, Haruno,'batinnya sebal. Namun, tak sengaja matanya menangkap sesosok seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan aktivitas mereka dari balik dinding yang menjadi belokan ke koridor kelas XI ini.

Menyeringai.

Itulah yang Sasuke goreskan di wajah porselennya tersebut. Walau hanya seringaian kecil, tapi itu sangat mengandung makna yang teramat besar.

Ia menatap Sakura yang ada di hadapannya. Berkelakuan seolah tidak mengetahui sosok seseorang tersebut.

"Terima kasih,"kata Sasuke lembut sambil mengambil bekal yang diberikan oleh Sakura tersebut.

Sakura yang mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang belum pernah ia dengar tersebut, segera mendongak.

Kaget. Jantungnya berdetak sepuluh ribu kali lebih cepat.

Betapa tidak? Ia melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan pemuda keren, cerdas, yang kurang akan kosakata, serta sangat datar tersebut, tersenyum? TERSENYUM? PADA DIRINYA? Yah, walau pun senyuman tersebut hanya melebarkan sedikit bibirnya yang tipis itu.

Ah! Sakura merasa ia sekarang sedang terbang ke langit ke-7.

Dengan terbata dan muka yang bersemu merah, Sakura menjawab, "Ah! Sa-sa-sama-sama, Sasuke-kun,"kata Sakura sambil menunduk dalam.

"Eum..ano...permisi dulu, Sasuke-kun,"kata Sakura dengan membungkukan badannya. Dengan cepat, setelah melakukan hal itu, ia langsung pergi ke kelasnya sendiri.

Sasuke masih tetap tersenyum tipis memandang Sakura.

Orang-orang yang sempat berlalu-lalang di depannya, dan sempat melihat momen yang sangat jarang tersebut, ada yang langsung tepar, nosebleed, foto-foto gaje, teriak-teriak gaje, dan masih banyak lagi. Ck. Yare-yare~ kenapa hanya melihat seorang Sasukecebong tersenyum tipis saja sampai seperti itu? 0.0 –dichidori-

Oke. Back to the story.

Lalu, setelah itu, Sasuke pun membalikan badannya, memasuki kelasnya tersebut.

Saat memasuki kelas tersebut, bukanlah senyuman tadi yang dikeluarkannya. Bukanlah juga raut wajah datar seperti biasanya. Tapi, sebuah seringaian yang membuat penghuni yang berada di dalam kelas merinding seketika.

'Gotcha! Apa kau melihat hal itu, heh?'batin Sasuke menyeringai setan.

-Hikarii Hana-

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi sedari tadi. Tampaklah warga sekolah yang mulai keluar dari lingkungan sekolah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing atau pun pergi berjalan-jalan dengan pacar atau pun teman.

Di sebuah taman yang terawat asri di lingkungan sekolah tersebut, terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah dengan mata saphire serta seorang wanita cantik berambut pink dengan mata emerald yang indah. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Sakura.

Dua orang ini terlihat sedang duduk di kursi taman KHS sambil mengobrol.

"Naru-chan~ andai tadi kau ada di kelas waktu itu Naru-chan. Kau pasti akan kaget. Hahaha...Sasuke-kun menerima hadiah bekal dariku sambil !"kata Sakura antusias. Diikuti dengan senyuman yang merekah di wajah cantiknya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi menunduk, menoleh ke arah wanita cantik yang ada di sampingnya. "Hehehe...Benarkah itu Sakura-chan? Kalo begitu sayang sekali, aku tak bisa melihat wajah konyol si Teme itu,"kata Naruto dengan kekehan kecil.

Tapi, apa kita tahu? Kata-kata yang keluar serta senyuman lebar dari bibir sang Namikaze ini sangat berbeda dengan hatinya?

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto. Masih dengan senyuman yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya. "Naru-chan, sepertinya ini awal yang bagus untuk mendekat pada Sasuke-kun, bukan?"tanya Sakura.

Naruto menatap Sakura tepat di matanya.

Saphire bertemu Emerald.

Kombinasi yang indah. Tapi, siapa tahu? Bisa saja kombinasi tersebut dapat saling menghancurkan.

'Sakura-chan. Di-dia begitu bahagia. A-aku tak mau menyakitinya,'batin Naruto miris.

Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura. "Kau benar, Sakura-chan. Sepertinya kau tidak membutuhkan bantuanku, ya? Haha,"kata Naruto diiringi dengan tawa renyah yang begitu...miris?

"Tidak, Naru-chan. Aku masih membutuhkan saranmu. Aku masih betah berbicara denganmu. Kau satu-satunya orang yang dapat mendengarkan semua isi hatiku dengan baik, Naru-chan,"kata Sakura dengan senyuman lembut.

Naruto membalas senyuman itu. "Ba-baiklah. Jadi, a-apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Sakura-chan?"kata Naruto.

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto langsung menghilangkan senyuman yang terlukis di wajahnya dengan raut wajah yang teramat serius.

"Ehm..aku belum memikirkan hal itu. Tapi, apa kau mempunyai nomor hape Sasuke-kun, Naru-chan? Sepertinya nomornya telah ganti,"kata Sakura.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil. "Aku ada kok. Tunggu ntar, ya,"kata Naruto yang langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya yang dihiasi dengan gantungan kyuubi no kitsune.

"Ah! Ini, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto langsung memberikan handphonenya ke Sakura. Dan Sakura pun segera mencatat nomor yang tertera di layar handphone tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Naru-chan. Hehe..Tapi, nomormu masih sama dengan yang dulu kan?"

"Iya. Tenang aja. Aku males banget untuk nukar nomor. Hehehe..,"

"Ehm..kalo gitu, aku pulang dulu, ya, Naru-chan. Sampai jumpa,"

Dengan begitu, akhirnya Naruto berada sendiri di taman tersebut. Masih betah terduduk di sana. Menundukan kepalanya.

"Hiks..Kenapa sakit di sini? Hiks..Ber-berhenti. Teme itu milik Sakura-chan. Hiks..Kumohon rasa ini supaya hilang, hiks,"lirih Naruto dengan tetesan air mata yang mulai turun mengalir di pipi tannya. Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit.

Tanpa dia sadari, seseorang mendekat ke arahnya. Sosok yang berada di sekitarnya sejak kemarin, tanpa ia sadari.

Sosok tersebut semakin mendekat. Mendekat dan mendekat.

Lalu, akhirnya sosok tersebut berhenti. Dia duduk di samping Naruto.

Tangan putih pucat dari sosok itu merangkul tubuh mungil Naruto.

Sontak, sang Namikaze muda tersebut mendongak kaget. Ia menoleh ke arah samping untuk melihat sosok yang merangkulnya.

"Dobe,"

Naruto kaget. Sungguh kaget. Di saat ia sedang menangisi orang yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi, orang tersebut sekarang malah berada di hadapannya.

"Te-teme?"

Dengan cepat, Naruto menghapus bekas air mata yang ada di pipinya.

"Ke-ke-kenapa lo di sini, Te-teme?"tanyanya terbata. Ia berharap Uchiha bungsu satu ini tidak melihat dia menangis tadi.

"Hn. Hanya jalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah,"kata Sasuke datar tanpa memandang Naruto.

"Oh. Bisa lo lepas tangan lo, Teme Jelek?"tanya Naruto sinis.

"Hn,"

Bukannya melepasnya. Sasuke malah semakin mempererat rangkulannya sehingga jarak mereka semakin mendekat.

"O-oe, Te-teme?"

"Diamlah, Dobe. Gue mau ngomong tentang Haruno?"

'DEG!'

Naruto meremas dadanya. "Hahaha…A-apa yang i-ingin ll-o omongi, Te-teme?"tanya Naruto dengan senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan.

Sasuke menyadari hal itu. Tapi, dia hanya mendiamkannya.

Naruto semakin tak berani menatap Sasuke. Rasa sakit di hatinya semakin menjadi. Ia ingin mengeluarkan air mata untuk meluapkan perasaanya. Tapi, tidak. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu di depan Sasuke sekarang.

"Gue mau elo gak deket-deket sama si Haruno,"

'JLEB!'

Datar memang. 1 kalimat yang dikeluarkan dengan nada datar tersebut memang terdengar biasa saja. Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya hal itu malah menusuk jantung Naruto begitu dalam. Terlalu sakit.

Mata Naruto membulat kaget. "A-apa maksud lo, Tem-me?"tanyanya.

Dirasakannya rangkulan Sasuke semakin erat dan erat. Tubuh mereka pun semakin dekat dan dekat.

"Tak 'kan gue biarkan...,"

"Te-teme?"

"Tak 'kan gue biarkan...,"

Naruto mendongak. Ingin melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Ia takut. Ia takut Sasuke marah karena ia yang dekat dengan Sakura akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi, saat mendongak. Mata mereka bertemu.

Onyx bertemu Saphire.

Sesak. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat melihat mata orang yang disayanginya. Mata onyx tersebut memancarkan kemarahan, kebencian, dan... kesedihan ?

Ke-kesedihan?

Naruto tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia memalingkan tatapan matanya dari mata Sasuke ke arah lain. Tak mampu menatap mata onyx di hadapannya lebih lama lagi.

"A-a-apa, Teme?"

Tanpa disadari Naruto. Sekarang, ia telah berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Pelukan hangat yang sangat erat. 'A-apa mak-maksudnya ini?'batin Naruto bingung.

"Tak 'kan gue biarkan lo menderita karenanya,"lirih Sasuke.

Kaget. Naruto sangat kaget akan perkataan Sasuke.

"A-apa maksud lo, Teme?"

"Gue bilang tak 'kan gue biarkan elo menderita karenanya, Dobe. Apa lo tuli?"bentak Sasuke kecil sambil menyenderkan dagunya di bahu Naruto. Menghirup aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh sang Namikaze muda.

"Gue gak tuli, Teme!"bentak Naruto keras. "Tapi gue gak nge-ngerti, Teme?"lirih Naruto.

"Jauhi Haruno,"

"Heh?"

Naruto mendorong Sasuke untuk mempertanyakan hal itu. Tapi sayang, hal itu gagal. Karena Sasuke lebih kuat dari Naruto.

"Gue bilang jauhi ya jauhi. Gue gak mau elo menderita karena dia. Dia itu 'stres',"kata Sasuke.

"Gak bisa, Teme. Sakura-chan itu client gue. Gak mungkin gue bisa menjauhi, dia. Di-"

"PIKIRIN PERASAAN LOE, DOBE!"bentak Sasuke keras sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataanya.

Naruto tertohok akan perkataan Sasuke.

"Te-teme? Apa mak-maksud e-elo?"tanya Naruto terbata.

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. Pelukan hangat itu semakin membuat Naruto nyaman. Ingin ia membalas pelukan tersebut. Tapi, tak bisa. Sasuke itu milik Sakura. 'Ini sa-salah,'batin Naruto miris.

"Gue gak mau elo tersiksa karena permintaan Haruno itu. Gue tau elo tersiksa, Dobe. Gue tau elo sayang sama gue,"

Mata saphire tersebut melebar kaget. Jantungnya pun berdetak lebih cepat. 'Da-dari mana ia ta-tau?'batinnya.

"Dan terlebih, Naruto. Gue gak mau elo sok jodohin gue sama Haruno. Yang gue cintai hanya satu orang,"

'JLEGER!'

Seperti petir yang sangat mematikan. Naruto mematung seketika di dalam dekapan Sasuke setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Perkataan yang dapat menghancurkan hatinya yang telah rapuh menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. 'Ternyata hatiku memang hancur sekarang,'batin Naruto.

Akibat perkataan Sasuke yang terakhir tadi, keadaan mereka pun akhirnya menjadi hening seketika. Sibuk dengan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran masing-masing. Namun, tiba-tiba keheningan tersebut, diintrupsi oleh suara bariton sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Yang gue cintai cuma satu. Cuma elo, Naruto,"

To Be Continiued

WAH! Selesai juga satu chap lagi dari fict gaje gue. Hehehe... Maaf bagi yang nungguin yak? (all: sapa yg nungguin?)

Naruto : Eh? Apa ini artinya adalah akhir dari penderitaan gue? *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Rii : Ehm..bisa jadi. Tapi, belum tahu juga, ya..*pose detective*

Naruto : *Kyuubi mode : on* RASENGAN!

Rii : *tepar seketika*

Naruto : *bersihin tangan* Teme, ayo kita bales review. Biarin aja nih author gaje.

Sasuke : Hn. Pertama, dari **mechakucha no aoi neko**

Naruto : Ini! Udah di apdet author bego ini kok, mecha-chan *nyengir*

Sasuke : Dari **Anenchi ChukaChuke**

Naruto : Hahaha..Chi-chan, gak ngereview juga gak apa-apa kok. Author dudul ini gak pantes dapat begituan.

Sasuke : Hn. Kalo elo mau nge-FAV nih cerita sih terserah elo. Tapi, jangan nyesel, ya. Cerita ini jelek banget. *wajah dingin*

Naruto : *angguk2 antusias*

Sasuke : *ngelihat laptop* Dari, **kuraishi cha22dhen**

Naruto : Cha-chan. Aku panggil gitu ya? *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Sasuke : Terserah *datar*

Naruto : Iya! Terserah, Cha-chan kok. Dan, ini sudah di apdet si author dudul yang masih tepar. *ngelihat author yang tepar*

Sasuke : Selanjutnya, dari **Rhie chan Aoi sora**

Naruto : *tampang memelas* Kau benar, Rhie-chan. Author dungu satu ini emang ja'..*sok dramatik*

Sasuke : *muterin bola mata* Lanjut lagi. Dari **Rosanaru**.

*smirk* si Dobe satu ini emang milik gue kok *meluk naru tiba2*

Naruto : *blushing* La-lanjut, Teme!

Sasuke : *smirk* kekeke..ehem..dari **Yamada Pink**

Naruto : Aneh. Napa pink-chan bisa suka sama cerita gaje si author dudul ini? Tapi, tak apalah. Nih! Sudah diapdet.

Sasuke : Dari **Takazawa Hiroki**

Naruto : Nih! Sudah di apdet. Eum..kenapa Hiro-kun minta maaf sama nih author?

Sasuke : Dobe. Emang lo tau kalo nih orang cowo?

Naruto : Dari namanya kan kayak cowo, Teme.

Sasuke : *sweatdropped* Lanjutlah. Dari **Fi suki suki**. Wow! Bagus juga idenya. 100 kali pembalasan, 1 kali terima kasih... *smirk*

Naruto : Teme! Sakura-chan gak salah tahu.

Sasuke : Cih! Terserah elo lah. Yang penting elo tetap milik gue *wajah datar*

Naruto : *blushing* Lan-lanjut sajalah, Teme!

Sasuke : Dari **KyouyaxCloud**

Naruto : Kau benar, aku memang kasihan, Kyou-kun..hiks..*sok dramatik again*

Sasuke : *muterin mata again* Lanjutlah. Dari **Misyel**

Naruto : Mereka disini siapa sih, Misyel-chan? Aku dan Teme? Teme dan Sakura-chan? Atau malah Aku dan Sakura-chan?

Sasuke : Sudahlah. Tarima casi bagi semua yang telah mereview dan membaca fict gaje dari author dudul ini. *senyum tipis* 

Naruto : *blushing* Tapi, Teme. Dia masih pingsan nih. *nunjuk2 author yang tepar*

Sasuke : *ngelirik author yang tepar* Biarin aja. Nanti juga bangun ndiri.

Naruto dan Sasuke : Review, please!


	8. Chapter 8

La..lala..lalalalala…lalalala..lalalala~ *nyanyi2 gaje*

Hola, minna-san! Rii balik lagi ni~ hehehe..

Ada yang rindu gak?

Sasuke : Matamu!

Naruto : Ngarep!

Rii : Hehehe…Oh, ya! Maaf, kalo chap ini pendek, jelek, maupun membingungkan, soalnya aku juga bingung ma chap ini ni.==a

Yak, langsung aja deh…

HAPPY READING, MINNA-SAN! \(^O^)/

**_Secret Love of Dokter Cinta_**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto bukan punya rii, tapi punya seorang komikus berbakat bernama Mashashi Kishimoto

**Rated:**

T

**Genre:**

Romance / Humor –mungkin-

**Pairing:**

SasuNaru

NejiGaa

KibaHina

SaIno

ItaDei

KakaIru

dll. (Akan berkembang sepanjang perkembangan cerita)

**Sumarry:**

Naruto merupakan seorang Dokter Cinta di sekolahnya. Tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan orang yang disukainya dan malah menjadi rivalnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana Kisahnya?

**WARNING!**

Boys Love, STRAIGHT, AU, Gaje, Miss Typo(s), sedikit (banyak banget) OOC, bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD dll., dsb., dkk.

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Chapter 7

"Dan terlebih, Naruto. Gue gak mau elo sok jodohin gue sama Haruno. Yang gue cintai hanya satu orang,"

'JLEGER!'

Seperti petir yang sangat mematikan. Naruto mematung seketika di dalam dekapan Sasuke setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Perkataan yang dapat menghancurkan hatinya yang telah rapuh menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. 'Ternyata hatiku memang hancur sekarang,'batin Naruto.

Akibat perkataan Sasuke yang terakhir tadi, keadaan mereka pun akhirnya menjadi hening seketika. Sibuk dengan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran masing-masing. Namun, tiba-tiba keheningan tersebut, diintrupsi oleh suara bariton sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Yang gue cintai cuma satu. Cuma elo, Naruto,"

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

Naruto membeku. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia merasa ini semua hanyalah ilusi. Karena tidak mungkin Sasuke, rivalnya ini tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padanya. Mungkin, ada yang salah dengan alat pendengarannya.'A-apa? Tidak mungkin Sasu-Teme su-eh-cinta ma gue kan? Kayaknya gue harus ke dokter THT setelah ini,'batin Naruto tak percaya.

Setelah kekagetan Naruto mulai sedikit menghilang, Naruto langsung saja mendorong Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan, untungnya hal itu berhasil, walau Sasuke hanya menjauh sedikit darinya.

"Teme, e-elo sakit?"tanya Naruto dengan muka polos sambil meletakan punggung tangan kanannya di kening Sasuke.

Sasuke cuma mendengus kesal akan perlakuan yang diterimanya dari sang malaikat pujaan hati setelah 'menembak'nya.

Sasuke mundur sejenak. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Naruto.

Saat pelukan Sasuke terlepas dari tubuh Naruto, ingin sekali Naruto berteriak agar Sasuke tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi, apa adanya. Ia memang menginginkan ini agar Sakura -yang menurutnya lebih pantas untuk Sasuke- bahagia.

Mereka pun akhirnya mengambil posisi duduk bersampingan.

"Jadi?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan atas pertanyaan Sasuke yang kurang jelas tersebut.

"Teme, maksud 'jadi' elo di sini itu apa sih? Gak ngerti gue,"kata Naruto –sok- bingung. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup dan tidak mau menganggap bahwa perkiraannya atas maksud pertanyaan Sasuke ini benar.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. Hanya sekejap saja. Lalu, ia pun menyenderkan punggungnya di senderan kursi kayu panjang yang didudukinya bersama Naruto di taman yang berada di lingkungan KHS ini.

"Lo pura-pura bloon, budeg, atau malah elo gak percaya atas pernyataan cinta gue tadi ke elo, Dobe?"tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Naruto terbelalak lebar, ternyata perkiraannya benar. Ia pun yakin sekarang bahwa ia tidak ada yang salah dengan alat pendengarannya. Semua yang ada di hadapannya pun bukan ilusi, ia telah meyakinkannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya sekuat tenaga tadi, sehingga ada setitik warna merah di bibir ranumnya.

"Ta-tapi, Teme...Kita ini rival kan? Ma-masa elo-"

"Gue gak peduli. Lagian gak ada yang mengikrarkan kita ini rival. Itu cuma anggapan lo atas hubungan kita selama ini yang gak mungkin dibilang temen. Jadi, gue gak ngejilat ludah gue sendiri, jika gue ngomong cinta ke elo, dan elo pun sama. So, just answer, Dobe!"bentak Sasuke keras. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan Naruto yang tidak mau mengakui perasaanya sendiri. Ia harus mengatakannya sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat, walau pun itu harus merusak image-nya yang irit bicara.

Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia takut. Entah kenapa saat Sasuke membentaknya tadi, tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan air matanya. Naruto pun menunduk dalam, menyadari bahwa ia mulai menangis.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia melihat tubuh mungil di sebelahnya tersebut bergetar dengan isakan tangis yang mulai menyeruak.

Dengan segera, dipeluknya tubuh mungil yang bergetar tersebut.

"Tenang. Gue tau elo takut nyakiti perasaan Haruno. Tapi apa elo sadar, Dobe? Elo pasti akan lebih ngancuri perasaannya karena tau elo bo'ong ke dia,"lirih Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke, langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan mungil tan-nya tersebut. Tapi, masih tetap berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Jadi, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Elo harus jujur mulai sekarang, Dobe,"kata Sasuke. Ia mempererat pelukannya saat merasakan tubuh mungil tersebut semakin bergetar hebat.

Naruto yang berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke pun, lama-kelamaan membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Hiks..., ta-tapi Teme, gue gak mau Sakura-chan tambah 'sakit'. Dia terlalu lama menderita, Teme,"kata Naruto tidak jelas. Jelas saja. Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengelus-elus kepala pirang Naruto. "Memangnya kalo elo nyuruh gue maksain perasaan gue ke Haruno, dia bakal bahagia, semua bakal bahagia?"tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya di pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, ia mengelus kepala Naruto agar membuat Naruto berpikir jernih. "Tepat. Gak ada yang bakal bahagia, kita semua bakal hancur kalo seperti itu,"kata Sasuke.

Naruto tetap saja menangis mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke, menenggelamkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Haruno bakal tambah 'sakit' karena tau gue maksain perasaan gue ke dia. Elo bakal menderita juga bukan? Dan yang lebih sangat menderita itu adalah...,"

"Gue,"

Naruto terkesiap mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Tangisannya berhenti seketika. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke.

Saat mendongak, ia langsung merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut yang basah mengenai bibir ranumnya.

Lembut dan penuh perasaan. Ia sangat menyukai sentuhan ini. Perasaannya menjadi tenang.

Tapi, tidak sampai beberapa menit sentuhan itu hilang. Naruto sangat kecewa akan hal itu. Ia ingin sentuhan itu lagi.

"Jangan nangis lagi,"kata Sasuke. Ia menghapus bekas air mata di pipi Naruto dan setitik air mata yang berada di ujung mata saphire tersebut.

"Sa-sasuke?"kata Naruto lirih. Di saat ini, mukanya merah atas perlakuan yang diterimanya.

"Huh! Dasar Dobe. Pipimu merah, tau,"kata Sasuke sambil terkekeh kecil.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu, pipinya semakin memerah. Ia segera mendorong Sasuke sehingga ia terlepas dari pelukan Sasuke.

"TEME! Aku bunuh kau!"bentak Naruto keras.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Hn? Apa kau yakin?"tanyanya menantang.

Naruto yang sudah semakin emosi dibuat Sasuke langsung melayangkan tinjuannya.

Tapi, sayang... Tinjuan tersebut dapat ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke yang lebih besar darinya. Malah sekarang, ia malah terjatuh ke dalam pelukan sang Uchiha bungsu ini.

'CUP!'

"Aishiteru, Naruto,"kata Sasuke sambil mengecup kening Naruto yang tertutup oleh poni pirangnya saat ia berhasil memeluk Naruto.

Naruto kaget. Namun, segera kekagetannya diganti dengan senyuman lembut. "Aishiteru yo, Sasuke,"jawabnya.

* * *

"Teme, bagaimana cara menjelaskan ini ke Sakura-chan?"tanya Naruto yang masih betah memeluk 'teme'-nya ini.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memainkan helaian rambut pirang Naruto yang lembut segera menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Hn. Si Haruno itu biar aku yang mengurus,"kata Sasuke santai, segera ia menghirup aroma citrus yang keluar dari rambut pirang indah tersebut.

"Tapi, Te-"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Kau diam saja. Apa kau tak mempercayai aku?"kata Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin 'dobe'-nya satu ini berurusan dengan wanita rambut pink yang 'sakit' itu lagi.

Naruto menggeleng. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. 'Gue gak segan-segan ngebunuh lo, Haruno, kalo elo ketauan nyakitin 'milik' gue lagi,'batin Sasuke bertekad. Ia menyeringai mengerikan. Sayang sang Namikaze muda ini tidak melihat hal tersebut.

"Bagus. Sekarang, ayo pulang. Sudah mulai sore nih,"kata Sasuke. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto.

Naruto pun juga mulai melepaskan pelukannya walau pemuda bermata saphire ini sangat enggan untuk itu. "Kau yang antar?"tanya Naruto sambil mendongak.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Tak mungkin kan kau yang mengantarku pulang dengan skateboard bututmu itu,"kata Sasuke dengan seringaiannya.

Naruto kaget. Kepalanya terasa mendidih atas perkataan Sasuke. "TEME!"teriak Naruto sambil mengejar 'teme'-nya yang telah meninggalkannya.

* * *

Yah! Setidaknya, Naruto tak akan mengalami hari-hari berat sendirian seperti ini lagi. Sekarang, ia telah mempunyai sebuah 'tameng' yang akan melindunginya dari 'senjata-senjata' yang akan menyakitinya. Ia pun sekarang memiliki sebuah 'obat' yang dapat mengobati semua rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya. Ia juga telah mempunyai sebuah 'kotak' yang akan menjaga hatinya. Dan yang paling penting, ia sekarang mempunya seorang 'teme' yang akan selalu mengisi ruang hampa di hatinya selama ini dengan hina-hinaan yang menyakitkan.

-Hikarii Hana-

"TADAIMA!"teriak Naruto yang baru saja masuk ke kediaman yang mewah tapi berkesan sederhana ini.

"Okaeri!"jawab sebuah suara ke-ibuan-an.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung menghampiri seseorang yang berstatus sebagai kaa-san nya itu. "KAA-SAN!"teriaknya. Dengan segera, ia memeluk wanita berambut merah paruh baya itu.

"Hei! Ada apa, Naru-chan? Kok baru pulang sih jam segini?"tanya Kushina a.k.a kaa-san nya Naruto kaget. Ia bingung akan keadaan anaknya yang semakin childish saja. Masa cuma pulang dari sekolah langsung memeluk kaa-san nya seperti tak ketemu beberapa bulan saja. Yare-yare~

Naruto Cuma terkekeh-kekeh kecil. "Hehehe..., baru menjalani hal yang menyenangkan saja, Kaa-san,"katanya riang

"Hah? Dasar,"kata Kushina sambil terkekeh-kekeh pelan..

Kushina melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Naruto yang mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut mendengus kecewa karenanya.

"Ya, sudah. Cepat mandi sana. Kaasan mau nyiapin makan malam dulu,"kata Kushina sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Naruto.

"Ha'i,"

-Hikarii Hana-

'CLEK!'

Dengan lilitan handuk kecil di pinggangnya, Naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia segera menuju lemari yang ada di kamarnya ini. Dengan segera, ia memakai bajunya.

Setelah memakai bajunya, Naruto segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur Queen size-nya ini.

Perlahan, tangan mungilnya ini mengambil handphone-nya yang ada di meja kecil sebelah kasurnya ini. Naruto segera melihat layar handphone-nya tersebut.

"Hah? Banyak amat sms masuk,"kata Naruto cengok. Bagaimana tidak? Baru sehari ia tak melihat handphone-nya ini, tapi sudah ada 60 inbox (?). Siapa sih yang gak cengok?

Dengan segera, Naruto membuka satu-satu inbox tersebut. Takut jika berlama-lama, akan tambah banyak yang masuk.

**From Puppy : Oe, Nar. Lu napa sich? Dr kmren gk ngelakuin tgs lu. Properti jg thu dipke kek…**

**From Hinata-chan**** : Naruto-kun, knp Naruto-kun slalu nolak permintaan kmi? Ano...aq mw konsul lg, Naruto-kun**

**From Ino-chan : NARU, MAKASIH BANGET YAK! *****pluk2 naru* hehe..aku udh jadian ma Sai-kun. ****Makasih yak! I LOVE YOU! MUACH! MUACH! Eh? Tp kau knp, Naru? Ada mslah? Crita aj ma aku. Jgn mlu2..hehe…**

**From My B3st FriEnd : Naru, lo knp? Crita ma w. Biar w bnuh org yg bwt lo jd bgini...**

**From Teme's FrienD : Nar, w mw ngomong soal gaara. W mw tw soal dy. Jwb kek. Sdh dr 2 jam yg lalu w sms lo, lo gk bls2. Np sich lo? Ad mslh lg ma Sasuke?**

**From Iruka-sensei : Naruto, ad ap dgnmu? Crita ma sensei. Sensei dgerin kok**

**From Ero-sensei : Naruto, Iruka-koi khawatir ma kmu. Mnding****an crita aj deh ke my koibito. Dr kmren my koi kpkirn ma kmu trus, Naruto.**

Naruto yang melihat semua isi sms-nya dari 2 hari yang lalu hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia senang, ternyata banyak yang peduli dengan dirinya. Sahabatnya, para client-nya, sensei-sensei-nya ternyata mengkhawatirkannya. 'Terima kasih, semua,'batin Naruto.

Lalu Naruto pun menjawab semua sms tersebut satu-persatu.

Namun, baru selesai menjawab semua inbox yang masuk. Datang lagi sms yang baru.

**F****rom TEME! : Dobe.**

Naruto yang membaca sms dari orang yang sangat disayanginya itu hanya bisa sweatdropped di tempat. 'Kebanyakan pulsa, ya, Uchiha satu ini,'batin Naruto.

-Hikarii Hana-

**From My Dobe : oe! baka teme! lo kbykn plsa y? w bg dong, plsa w tnggl 500 prak ni**

Sasuke yang sedang membaca majalah sambil tidur-tiduran pun hanya bisa tersenyum simpul membaca balaxan sms dari sang kekasih.

Dengan senang hati, ia pun membalas sms dari sang 'dobe'.

**To My Dobe : hn. mimpi aj buat dptin plsa dr gw, dobe**

Setelah membalas sms tersebut, Sasuke pun langsung kembali berkutat dengan majalahnya.

Namun, belum beberapa detik Sasuke membalas sms tadi, tiba-tiba muncul sms baru.

'Drrt! Drrtt! Drrrttt!'

"Hn,"

Dengan segera Sasuke mengambil handphonenya dan melihat layarnya. Matanya langsung mengernyit saat membaca sms tersebut.

**From Haruno : Sasuke-kun, maaf mengganggu. Ap kau msh ingat no sp in?**

"Ck. Elo emang stres pinky,"gumam Sasuke geram. 'Pasti si Dobe yang kasih tau nomor gue ke dia,'batinnya pusing.

"Hah!"

**To Haruno : Hn. Ad ap**

Setelah mengirim sms itu, dengan kesal Sasuke langsung mengirim sms ke Naruto.

**To My Dobe : Bsk stlh plang skul. Dtg ke atp skul. Gw tnggu**

Lalu, blm 5 dtk detik berlangsung, ia pun menerima balasan dari Naruto yang mengiyakan perintahnya.

Disusul oleh sms dari Sakura, sms yang membuat dirinya jijik akan sang gadis cantik satu ini.

**To Haruno : Hn. Omongn pnting yg mw u ktkn, w tnggu pas splng skul diatp skul. Tlat dkit, resiko**

'Delivered to Haruno !'

Setelah layar handphone milik sang Uchiha bungsu ini menunjukan kata tersebut, Sasuke pun langsung menyeringai senang. 'Heh? Lihat saja besok Haruno. Kubuat kau tak mau mendekatiku lagi,'batinnya.

_:-TBC-:_

HWUUA! *renggangi badan*

Akhirnya setelah meras otak (?) untuk kelanjutan cerita gaje bin ngawur ini, aku dapat menyelesaikan chap ini juga ni. Hohohoho..*ketawa ala santa claus*

Hehehe...Mumpung masih suasana natal ni~ Ada gak yang mau kasih kado natal buat rii~~ *melas* -bletak!-

Naruto : *nimpuk rii pake buku sejarah setebal 5 cm* Mimpi!

Rii : Huh! Kalo gak ada ya udah. Gak perlu mukul, tau! *ngelus2 kepala*

Sasuke : Hn. Langsung aja. Balasan Review. First, dari **Takazawa Hiroki**

Naruto : Jago? *ngelirik author* Dia aja kalo buat cerita ngasal. Ada ide, langsung buat. Pas buntu, langsung stop. Untung aja nih fict gak ditelantari..

Rii : Hehehe..Iya, Hiro-kun..*nyengir kuda* Tapi, padahal aku ngefans banget sama ceritamu itu loh. Sebelumnya aku anti banget baca yang NS, tapi pas baca ceritamu ada lope-lope dikitlah ma NS, yah~ walau gak selopeku sama SN *dibantai anti SN, anti Yaoi, n NS lovers*

Sasuke : Kedua, dari **Micon**

Rii : Maaf, kalo chap lalu pendek *bungkuk2 gaje* Aku udah buntu ide ma cerita ini. Jadilah, ngasal aja, malas banget mikirnya. *buagh!*

Naruto : Ckckckck..Betul kan? Lanjut lagi, Teme.

Sasuke : *ngelirik laptop* Dari **mechakucha no aoi neko**

Rii : Waduh! Maaf, lagi ni. *bungkuk2 gaje* Mohon maklum author baru ni. #plak#

Naruto : Alasan. Dasar gak mau disalahi! *nunjuk2*

Rii : Hehe..

Sasuke : *muterin bola mata* Hn. Dari **KyouyaxCloud**

Rii : Hehe... Terima kasih! Terima kasih! *bungkuk2 ala artis* #plak#

Sasuke : *smirk* Gue berterima kasih buat author bego ini. Akhirnya gue bisa nembak my dobe di saat yang tepat.

Naruto : *blushing*

Rii : No problem, Sob! *nepuk2 punggung sasuke*

Sasuke : Khekhe...lanjut! dari **Misyel**

Rii : Tenang! Gak bakal cepet habis kok. Fufufufu..#bletak!# Tapi ni, kalo sai, dia kan diincar ino waktu itu dan naruto bantuin. Nah, kalo aku buat sai ngincar naruto, tambah rumit aja ni. Pusing ni~~ .

Naruto : Halah! Otak lu gak mau dipake sih

Rii : hehe...

Sasuke : Hn. Dari **Fuuta**

Rii : Oke! Udah di apdet! Hehehe...Maaf, lama! Hehehe

Sasuke : Dari **Azura Pink Ruezi**

Rii : *peluk2 neechan* Makasih, nee! Naru emang jahat ma aku~ *nangis2 gaje*

Naruto : *ngejitak rii* Dasar lebay!

Rii : Biarin. WUEEKK!

Naruto : WUUEEKK!

Sasuke : Hn. Dari **Rhie chan Aoi Sora**

Rii : Rencana diterima. Fufufufu..*ketawa bejat*

Naruto : *nelan ludah paksa*

Sasuke : Ckckck..emang lo mau meras otak (?) lo lagi?

Rii *nyengir kuda* Lanjut!

Sasuke : Hn. Dari Rosanaru

Rii : Jawabanmu telah terjawab, anakku…*gaya ibu2* #plak#

Naruto : Tapi, lo gak bakal buat gue seneng dengan mudahnya kan?

Rii : Ehm..gimana ya? *pose mikir*

Naruto : Hiks..ada dendam apa sih lo ama gue?

Rii : Gue aja gak tau. Gue malah ngefans ama lo, yah~ walau kiba tetep nomor satu di hati gue. Tapi, entah kenapa gue gak suka kalo yang menderita itu Sasu, gue lebih suka ngelihat lo yang menderita..*innocent*

Naruto : RASENGAN!

Rii : *kabur*

Sasuke : Hn. Memang gak bakal ada orang yang suka ngelihat gue menderita. Gue terlalu keren buat hal itu..*author n naruto muntah ditempat dengernya*

Rii : Ehem..Lanjut aja ni!

Sasuke : Dari CCloveRuki

Rii : Senpai, makasih sarannya! *bungkuk2 gaje*

Naruto : Lha? Kok gak lo lakuin?

Rii : Gue males ni. Pas di fict-fict gue selanjutnya aja gue perbaiki. Fict ini nanggung kalo edit sono, edit sini lagi. Capek, euy! #dibantai# Tapi, chap depan gue usahain kalo gak lupa..#plak#

Naruto : Halah! Lo emang susah di kasih tahu.

Rii : Hehehe..maaf! Tapi, pas fict ini selesai, gue bakal edit sono-sini deh. Janji deh, senpai!

Naruto : Dasar.

Sasuke : Hn. Dari Fi suki suki

Rii : Wah! Ternyata kita juga sama, senpai! *peluk2 senpai* #bletak# Ane juga suka mendam perasaan. Gak tahu mau diapain karena ngerasa semua orang juga gak mau tahu soal perasaanku ni..hehe'

Naruto : *ngelus2 punggung rii* Sabar, author nyebelin.

Rii : *angguk2 gaje*

Sasuke : Ck. Selanjutnya, dari Namikaze Sakura

Naruto : Kan gue udah bilang tadi, kalo ni author gaje, kalo ada ide langsung buat, pas buntu langsung stop. Nah, itulah yang terjadi pada chap kemaren.

Rii : *nyengir kuda* Maaf, sakura-chan!

Sasuke : Hn. Ngomong-ngomong lama amat ni habisnya. Capek gue di sini mulu.

Naruto : Ya ni.

Rii : Huh! Urusai! Cepet langsung bales aja, tingla dikit noh! Gue males pm, buka akunku aja males. #plak#

Sasuke : Hn. Lanjut, dari Anenchi ChukaCukhe

Rii : Hehehe… Romantis? –gak yakin- Ehem…Kalo gak direview juga gak apa-apa kok, Neechan!

Naruto : Bener, dattebayo! Cepetan dah! Gue ngantuk, jam berape nih udah

Sasuke : Lanjut lagi, dari Black Devil Ryuu

Rii : Hehehe…Maaf lagi! *bungkuk2 gaje* Apa chap ini sudah panjang? Hehehe…

Naruto : Kalo gak ditambah balasan review ini, pastinya pendeklah, dudul!

Rii : Huh! Urusai! Lanjut!

Sasuke : Hn. *ngelirik laptop* Terakhir..

Naruto : Fiuuh!

Sasuke : Dari Uzumaki Chiaki

Rii : Makasih! Oiya! Di chap ini ada kissu gak ya? Gue gak ingat...*bloon mode : on*

Naruto : Dasar otak kecil!

Sasuke : Dobe. Lebih dobe dari 'dobe'

Naruto : Ben- What! TEME!

Rii : Ya, sudahlah. Kita sensor saja pertarungan gaje pasangan baru ini *bisik2*

Eum..Terima kasih pada para reviewers semua yang udah mau mereview fict gaje ini. Dan juga terima kasih buat para readers yang telah membacanya. Rii sangat senang bisa menghibur kalian, padahal rii kira fict ini gak laku..==a Ternyata banyak yang tahu juga toh..Hehehe...

Terima kasih buat semuanya!

Jika berkenan, mohon REVIEW-nya, minna! m(_._)m


	9. Chapter 9

Rii : Hai, minna-san! XDD  
Senangnya rii bisa kembali lagi dengan fict yang idenya sudah melalang buana dari otak rii, hiks...*pundung*

Naruto : Ckckck..udahlah, author..*nepuk2 punggung author dengan tak pelan*

Rii : UhuukK! Uhhuukk!  
Pelan-pelan kek, cuy.. Ane gak sekuat ente..=="

Naruto : Ah! Iya-ya? Masa? Perasaan lo kemarin nonjok cowo yg megang-megang tangan teman lo deh?

Rii : AH! Gak usah dibahas..thu cowo brengsek emang cocok digituin! Padahal kejadian waktu itu, gue sengaja geser-geser supaya temen gue n tuh cowo bisa nyentuh or PDKT gitu-whatever lah, karena temen gue suka ma dia. Tapi, TAPI...GAH! Untung gue gak bawa kater gue pasti udah bunuh tuh cowo brengsek yang sok cool, sok misterius, sok..eum..sok...YA, SOK LAH POKOKNYA! ESMONI GUE! ESMONNNNNIIIIIIII! *gigit2 guling*

Naruto : *sweatdropped*  
Lupakan saja author seteres ini, LET'S TO THE STORY!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**_Secret Love of Dokter Cinta_**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto bukan punya rii, tapi punya seorang komikus berbakat bernama Mashashi Kishimoto

**Rated:**

T

**Genre:**

Romance / Humor –mungkin-

**Pairing:**

SasuNaru

NejiGaa

KibaHina

SaIno

ItaDei

KakaIru

dll. (Akan berkembang sepanjang perkembangan cerita)

**Sumarry:**

Naruto merupakan seorang Dokter Cinta di sekolahnya. Tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan orang yang disukainya dan malah menjadi rivalnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana Kisahnya?

**WARNING!**

Boys Love, STRAIGHT, AU, Gaje, Miss Typo(s), sedikit (banyak banget) OOC, bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD dll., dsb., dkk.

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

Chapter 8

Drrt! Drrtt! Drrrttt!'

"Hn,"

Dengan segera Sasuke mengambil handphonenya dan melihat layarnya. Matanya langsung mengernyit saat membaca sms tersebut.

**From Haruno : Sasuke-kun, maaf mengganggu. Ap kau msh ingat no sp in?**

"Ck. Elo emang stres pinky,"gumam Sasuke geram. 'Pasti si Dobe yang kasih tau nomor gue ke dia,'batinnya pusing.

"Haa...,"

**To Haruno : Hn. Ad ap**

Setelah mengirim sms itu, dengan kesal Sasuke langsung mengirim sms ke Naruto.

**To My Dobe : Bsk stlh plang skul. Dtg ke atp skul. Gw tnggu**

Lalu, blm 5 dtk detik berlangsung, ia pun menerima balasan dari Naruto yang mengiyakan perintahnya.

Disusul oleh sms dari Sakura, sms yang membuat dirinya jijik akan sang gadis cantik satu ini.

**To Haruno : Hn. Omongn pnting yg mw u ktkn, w tnggu pas splng skul diatp skul. Tlat dkit, resiko**

_'Delivered to Haruno_ !'

Setelah layar handphone milik sang Uchiha bungsu ini menunjukan kata tersebut, Sasuke pun langsung menyeringai senang. 'Heh? Lihat saja besok Haruno. Kubuat kau tak mau mendekatiku lagi,'batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9

Matahari yang tersenyum malu-malu di balik awan, burung-burung yang berkicau ria. Ah~ sungguh pagi hari yang tenang di kota Konoha ini.

Namun, hal itu tak terjadi di sebuah kelas XI IPA/F di KHS (Konoha High School).

Di sebuah tempat duduk di paling pojok kiri belakang, terlihat segerombolan siswa-siswi yang berkumpul di sana dan membuat suara gaduh yang sangat mengganggu pagi hari yang tenang ini. Kenapa?

Mari kita lihat lebih lanjut lagi.

* * *

"Kyuu-_chan_~, aku mau konsultasi~"

"Dokter, pliss gue duluan..gue udah lama menunggu konsul elo...,"

"No! Kyuubi-_sama_, saya duluan..,"

"_WTF_? Gue duluan, Naruto...gue duluan...,"

"Naruto..,"

"Dokter...,"

"Kyuu-_chan_~"

"Kyuubi-_san._..,"

Yah...sepertinya kita telah mengetahui alasan mengapa siswa-siswi tersebut mengerumuni bangku meja sehingga membuat suara gaduh.

Terlihat di sana, Naruto kebingungan akan desakan-desakan para _client-_nya. Ia mencoba menenangkan para _client-_nya yang haus akan konsultasinya.(?)

"Tenang...tenang...sms aku saja nanti malam, ya? Atau mengunjungi rumahku saja? Ka-kalo di sini nanti kena hukum, oke?" ucapnya hati-hati. Ia sedang malas meladini para_ client-_nya yang semakin bertambah saja jumlahnya. Sepertinya ia sangat membutuhkan kata _trademark_ Shikamaru kali ini. 'Mendokusei,' batinnya lelah.

Para _client_ yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung mengangguk-angguk. Mereka berpikir perkataan Naruto ada benarnya juga. Lagipula kalau di sms, siapa cepat dia duluan (?). Adil, bukan?

Setelah berpamitan kepada sang 'dokter', mereka pun pergi. Melihat itu, Naruto pun akhirnya menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat. Akhirnya setalah beberapa menit, ia dapat menghirup udara pagi yang tenang dengan bebas juga.

Belum sampai semenit, Naruto bernafas lega. Tiba-tiba saja, ada sebuah tangan besar yang menjitaknya pelan.

**Bletak!**

"Auch!"

Dengan penuh amarah, Naruto mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapakah orang yang berani menganggu ritualnya (?). Namun, sedetik kemudian ia terbelalak kaget. Pipi _tan-_nya langsung dihiasi semburat merah.

"Te-te-_teme!_ Apa-apaan sih loe!" ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Padahal dalam hati ia sudah dag-dig-dug-boom-werr (?) tak karuan mengingat kejadian tempo hari dengan sang kekasih pujaan hati yang brengsek *dichidori*, ehem..maksudnya yang tercinta.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu ia pun mengacak-acak rambut pirang milik sang dobe. "Tak sadar, Dobe? Muka loe yang sudah jelek bertambah jelek saja tadi," komentar Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung memberikan _deathglare_ a la Namikaze miliknya yang tak mempan sedikit pun kepada Sasuke.

"Loe..Setidaknya loe lebih jelek dari gue, _TEME!_" teriak Naruto kesal. Untung saja bel tanda masuk belum berbunyi, kalau sudah...dipastikan bahwa Naruto akan berdiri di koridor kelas. Ckckckck...

Sasuke menyeringai tipis mendengar itu. "Tapi...loe suka kan?" pipi Naruto semakin memanas, dipastikan bahwa pipinya telah merah melebihi tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tertawa licik melihat itu.

"Oh, ya, _Dobe,_ jangan lupa pulang sekolah,"

"Eh? Iya, tahu. Emang ada apa toh, _Teme?_" tanya Naruto yang mulai kembali seperti semula, walau pipinya belum normal dengan sempurna (?). Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya menyeringai lebar tanpa melihat ke arah sang '_dobe'_. "Lo akan tahu,"

**Glek!**

'Perasaan gue gak enak deh,'

**.**

**~Secret Love of Dokter Cinta~**

**.**

Kelas Naruto hari ini sedang ada tugas sastra berkelompok untuk merangkum sebuah novel setebal novel 'Harry Potter' ke selembar kertas HVS untuk setiap bukunya (?) dari guru mereka yang tercantik dan tersinis, Yuuhi Kurenai. Mereka dengan 1 kelompok 4 orang pun akhirnya mengerjakan tugas tersebut di ruang perpustakaan sekolah.

"Naruto, garisnya harus lurus dan rapi," kata Neji kepada Naruto yang sedang menggaris sebuah kertas HVS untuk membuat bingkai di kertas HVS tersebut. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk-angguk saja dengan pembuluh vena-nya yang berdenyut-denyut karena amarah serta kesal kepada kekasih sahabatnya ini.

Eh?

Kekasih sahabatnya?

Yah, akan _author_ ceritakan. Mari kita ke plesbek*digebuk* maaf, _flashback_, kita kembali ke beberapa waktu lalu.

**Flashback**

Gaara yang sedari tadi mencari Naruto di sekeliling sekolah harus kandas harapan. Niat untuk mengajak pulang bareng sang sahabat yang terlihat kurang sehat harus pupus karena sang sahabat tak ditemukan.

Saat Gaara berjalan menuju tempat motornya diparkirkan, ia melihat Naruto yang ternyata tengah menangis memeluk Sasuke di kejauhan, kontan saja si pengidap Naruto-_complex_ (?) ini langsung darah tinggi melihat hal itu.

Namun, baru saja Gaara ingin berjalan untuk meninju Sasuke, sebuah tangan putih pucat nan kekar membekap mulutnya dan menarik pinggangnya atau leih tepatnya menggendongnya menjauh dari situ.

"Umph!"

* * *

"Puah! Apa-apaan lo, Hyuuga!" bentak Gaara kepada seseorang yang membekap dan menariknya menjauh dari Sasuke dan Naruto tadi, yaitu Neji.

Neji yang kewalahan karena Gaara yang terus memberontak hanya diam saja. "Ck,"

"Tunggu!" Neji langsung menarik tangan Gaara sebelum remaja tersebut kembali ke tempat Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan dia harus pasrah menanggung akibat dari perbuatannya itu, deathglare menakjubkan dari sang pujaan hati.

Namun, karena dia Hyuuga jadi hal itu tak terlalu mematikan untuknya (?). 'Gue gak mau kalah dari si Sasuke. Ini kesempatan,' batin Neji yang berusaha menguatkan hatinya untuk menghadapi remaja yang paling ditakuti karena penampilannya ini.

Neji menatap dalam mata Gaara yang sedang memberikan deathglare mematikan kepadanya. 'Ehm..gue harus bergerak sambil mengingat setiap info dan saran dari Naruto..,' batin Neji sambil mengingat-ingat obrolannya dengan sang dokter cinta.

_"Neji, gue bakal kasih tahu lo semua info tentang Gaara dari yang terpenting sampe yang gak penting. Gaara itu..."_

'Oke,' batinnya tersenyum senang.

"Biarkan Naruto bahagia," kata Neji datar. Gaara yang mendengarkan perkataan Neji hanya bisa mengernyit dahi, tanda heran. "Apa maksud lo, Hyuuga?" tanya Gaara dengan nada menuntut.

Neji hanya bisa menghela nafas, sepertinya sang Hyuuga sedang memulai aktingnya yang memang tak dapat diragukan lagi. *_author sweatdropped_*

"Lo gak sadar soal perasaan Naruto ke Sasuke?" tanya Neji. 'Moga berhasil,' doa Neji dalam hati.

Gaara tambah heran. "Apa maksud lo? Tentu gue tahu. Dia sahabat gue. Lo diem aja!" bentak Gaara sambil berusaha menepis tangan Neji yang mencengkramnya, berniat untuk ke tempat Sasuke dan Naruto tadi.

Neji langsung mempererat cengkramannya. "Kalo lo tahu, seharusnya lo biarin hal tadi," jawab Neji sedikit dengan geraman yang dibuatnya.

Gaara yang tadi sedikit mengerang sakit, langsung diam seketika. "Bukan uruan lo," ucap Gaara. "Dia masih polos, belum tahu apa yang diperbuatnya itu benar atau salah. Jadi, jangan salahkan gue kalo sikap gue begini," lanjutnya sambil men-deathglare Neji setelah sebelumnya menerawang ke arah langit.

"...,"

"...,"

"...,"

"Biarin gue pergi," ucap Gaara. Tangannya sudah dilepaskannya dari cengkraman Neji. Namun, belum beberapa langkah Gaara langsung berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Neji.

"Lo salah," Gaara menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapatkan Neji yang sedang menunduk dalam. "Ap-"

"Sasuke mencintai Naruto. Dan gue tahu kalo Naruto juga sangat mencintai Sasuke. Perasaan itu gak salah. Sangat gak salah. Itu adalah hal yang menurut gue lebih dari sekedar kebenaran biasa. Itulah 'kebenaran sejati',"

"...,"

"...Gue tahu lo sadar akan hal ini. Tapi, kenapa lo gak mau menerima?"

"...,"

Neji menghela nafas. "Oke, lo gak mau Naruto sakit. Tapi, kalo gak gitu, apa Naruto juga gak sakit? Apa kalo Naruto mendam perasaanya, dia akan bahagia? Apa jika Naruto pasrah begitu saja, dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Gaara yang semula hanya menerawang langsung menunduk dalam. "A-apa maksud lo, Hyuuga? Gue yakin gue benar. Gu-gue bakal ngelindungi Naruto dari rasa sakit. Dia adalah 'adik' gue, tentu apa yang gue perbuat dia bakal bahagia. Termasuk untuk pergi dari sisi Uchiha tersebut,"

Neji yang mendengar itu sedikit terbelalak kaget. [A/N : Tapi, ingat ini tetap aktingnya loh..=="]

"Lo salah. Lo bakal buat Naruto menderita kalo begitu. Sama seperti gue," ucap Neji dengan raut muka yang dibuat tersiksa karena sakit. 'It's show time,' batin Neji menyeringai.

"Eh? Apa maksud lo?" tanya Gaara bingung. "'Apa maksud lo?' Heh! Lo gak sepintar yang gue bayangkan Gaara," ucap Neji masih dengan ekspresi sakit, diperyakinkan dengan senyum mengejek yang terkesan miris di wajahnya. Ck, hebat banget.

"Hyuu-"

"Sepertinya gue harus menyerah soal lo Gaara. Mungkin sepertinya yang kau katakan itu benar, 'Ini salah,',"

"Hei, Hyuu-" Neji membalikan badannya.

"Untuk terakhir kali, gue cuma mau bilang kalo 'gue bakal selalu cinta ma lo, Gaara'. Dah," seusai mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, Neji mulai berjalan pergi setelah sebelumnya menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Gaara.

Gaara langsung terbelalak kaget. Ia menatap punggung Neji yang lebar sambil mencengkram dada kirinya, lalu menundukan kepalanya dalam. "A-aku tak mengerti," gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

"Ne-neji," panggil Gaara dengan suara serak seperti menahan tangis. Neji yang sedari tadi berjalan pelan, langsung menyeringai lebar. "Gotcha!" gumamnya pelan. 'Sedikit lagi,' batin Neji.

Gaara mendongakan kepalanya, melihat Neji yang diam di tempat. "Mung-mungkin kau lah yang benar. Gue ini bego, gue ini memang salah. Lo be-benar, pe-perasaan ini gak salah," ucap Gaara parau dengan ekspresi lemah yang sangat jarang ditunjukinnya.

Neji menoleh ke arah Gaara. "Hn. Trus apa mau lo?" tanyanya datar.

Gaara menundukan kepalanya, lalu mendongak sambil terpejam. "Gue gue-gue...haah..GUE SUKA MA LO!" teriak Gaara. Neji yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum dan berlari ke arah Gaara.

**Cup!**

"Gue tahu," ucap Neji tersenyum sambil memeluk sang pujaan hati setelah sebelumnya ia mengecup lembut kening sang pujaan hati

* * *

_"Neji, gue bakal kasih tahu lo semua info tentang Gaara dari yang terpenting sampe yang gak penting. Gaara itu..."_

_"Cepetan kek, Nar!"_

_"Iye-iye. Menurut gue, Gaara itu suka ma lo,"_

_"Eh? Benarkah!"_

_"Jangan geer dulu! Tapi, dia bisa bohongi perasaannya loh. Karena gue lebih penting dari lo, heh!,"_

_"APA!"_

_"Hei! Tapi, tenang aja. Kalo di saat yang tepat, lo bisa meyakinkan dia. Pasti berhasil. Soalnya Gaara itu orangnya agak 'telat' kalo soal perasaan gini,"_

* * *

'Thanks, 'Dokter',' batin Neji tersenyum sambil terus tersenyum di tengah-tengah pelukannya dengan sang pujaan hati, Gaara.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

'Ck. Gak nyangka banget mereka bisa jadian di hari yang sama dengan kami,' batin Naruto _sweatdropped_. 'Malah jadiannya dengan akting Neji yang lebay itu lagi, ih~' batin Naruto merinding membayangkannya.

Sebenarnya, Naruto gak tahu kejadian sebenarnya seperti apa. Ia cuma tahu dari Neji kalo Neji udah jadian dengan Gaara pada saat itu karena Gaara yang terpengaruh ma aktingnya. Dan, tentu saja, Neji berterima kasih atas info Naruto tersebut.

Oke, _back to story_.

"Ini udah selesai. Rapi kan?" tanya Naruto ketus sambil meletakan kertas di depan Neji. Neji hanya mengangguk saat melihat hasil kerjaan Naruto. "Ini Sasuke. Tulis yang telah dirangkum gue dan Gaara di sini," ucap Neji kepada Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya duduk sambil menatap Naruto-yang tak menyadarinya-.

"Apa? Ck," ucap Sasuke malas, tapi dikerjakan juga. Daripada kena omelan sang Hyuuga dan si Naruto-_complex_? Tidak, terima kasih.

Neji pun mengangguk, lalu langsung menoleh ke arah Gaara yang sedang merenggangkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Neji semakin mendekatkan kursinya ke kursi Gaara.

"Gaara, lo haus? Kebetulan gue bawa minum, mau?" tanya Neji dengan tampang yang sangat lembut (lebay) kepada kekasih barunya *duilee~* secara diam-diam. Kan di perpus gak boleh bawa makanan atau pun minuman gitu loh.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung nahan diri buat muntah, ditambah lagi Gaara yang nerima-nerima aja sambil senyum tipis. Lengkap lah sudah, Sasunaru langsung mengalihkan wajah dari pasangan baru nan lebay bin gaje itu daripada harus muntah di perpus. *_author_ di-_sabakujyuuken_*. Mereka ogah banget gitu loh buat ngebersihinnya.

'Gak nyangka kalo jadian parah banget,' batin Sasunaru, yang sengaja _author_ samakan. *ditendang*

**.**

**~Secret Love of Dokter Cinta~**

**.**

(_skip time_ : pulang sekolah)

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang berlari menuju atap sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa. 'Gaswat! Gaswat! Sasuke marah gak, ya? Ck, kenapa pake ada acara pelajaran tambahan sih? Huwee~' batinnya kesel, sedih, plus...ah, terserah deh.

Setelah Naruto berlari-lari dengan kecepatan penuh, akhirnya ia pun sampai di depan pintu atap sekolah. Tinggal 2 meter lagi dia sampai. Dengan segera, Naruto pun berjalan tergesa-gesa dan mulai membuka pintu.

**BRAK!**

"_Teme_, ma- SAKURA-_CHAN_!" Naruto yang sempet cengar-cengir langsung terbelalak kaget melihat Sakura yang sedang mencengkram kerah seragam 'teme'-nya dengan kasar dengan mata yang seperti kesupuran?

"Oh, ternyata 'milik'-ku sudah datang," ujar Sasuke sambil melepaskan cengkraman Sakura dengan sedikit kasar. Lalu, ia berjalan ke arah Naruto dan tanpa diduga siapa pun, langsung menarik kepala Naruto dan mengecup bibir Naruto lembut dalam waktu 30 detik dengan sedikit lumatan di ciuman tersebut.

Sakura yang melihat itu langsung terbelalak kaget, begitu pula dengan Naruto yang mengalaminya.

Dengan secepat mungkin, Naruto langsung saja mendorong tubuh Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu, _Teme_?" bentak Naruto tak percaya sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Sasuke hanya diam, ia melihat ke arah Sakura yang memeluk dirinya yang gemetar tak percaya. Seakan tersadar, Naruto pun langsung menghampiri Sakura yang mulai limbung.

"Berhenti!" Sakura langsung membentak Naruto saat dirasa Naruto ingin membantu dirinya.

"Ta-tapi, Sakura-ch-"

"Ku bilang 'berhenti'! Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Saku-" Naruto tetap gigih.

**Buagh!**

"Brengsek! Kau bilang kau 'teman'-ku! 'Ingin membantuku'! hiks...Kau sialan, Naru..hiks...MUNAFIK! MENJIJIKAN!" dengan itu Sakura pun berniat langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut setelah sebelumnya sempat memukul Naruto dan menatap berang Sasuke.

Tapi, niat tinggallah niat. (betul gak? 0.0a)

Sasuke mencengkram lengan gadis cantik dengan rambut pink tersebut. "Sudah kubilang kan? Kau bodoh," ucap Sasuke datar, tanpa memandang Sakura yang sedang memandangnya sinis dengan penuh air mata.

"...,"

"Pikirkan Haruno perkataanku tadi," desis Sasuke geram, lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di lengan Sakura dan berjalan menuju sang pujaan hati yang sedang menatap kosong ke arah mereka.

**Brakk!**

Dirasa Sakura benar-benar telah pergi, Naruto langsung menangis terisak-isak di pelukan Sasuke.

"Hiks..Te-_teme_ bodoh! Ke-hiks..kenapa kau hiks...Sialan! Kau merenca-hiks...nakan ini kan, hiks...," ucap Naruto sambil menjambak rambut Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai tipis. Ia hanya mengelus punggung Naruto lembut.

"Hiks..BRENGSEK!" teriak Naruto sambil meninju perut Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya kepada Naruto dan meringis kesakitan. "Ukh..Da-dasar Dobe," ucapnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi bodoh begini sih, hiks._.Teme_!" bentak Naruto.

Namun, Sasuke membalasnya dengan mengusap bekas tinjuan Sakura di pipi Naruto. "Tenang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, _Dobe_," ujarnya meyakinkan Naruto sambil mengecup bekas tinjuan Sakura itu pelan nan lembut.

Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu sempat merona malu. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghapus bekas air matanya. "Terserah! Tapi, kalo jadi tambah buruk. Lo jadi sasarannya_, Teme!_," ancam Naruto yang kemudian pergi berlari meninggalkan atap sekolah, meninggalkan Sasuke yang duduk sambil menyeringai lebar.

"_For you, I'll do anything, Dobe_," gumam Sasuke menyeringai, lalu segera menyusul 'dobe'-nya untuk pulang.

**~To Be Continiued~**

**.**

**.**

Neji : GAH! KENAPA GUE JADI OOC TINGKAT TINGGI DI FICT NISTA LO INI! *frustasi*

Sakura : Gu-gue juga kok kayaknya stres amat sih di sini. GUE GAK TERIMA! GAK TERIMA!

Naruto : *ngelus2 pundak neji* Sabar, Bro. Lo tau ni author emang dari sononyo suka banget nistain segala sesuatu hal.

Rii : Ano..eto..maafkan rii, Neji-sama~, Sakura-san *sujud2*  
Rii gak tahu mau gi mana lagi, jdnya begitu aja, daripada fict gak apdet-apdet~

Neji : Ta-ta..AH! Sesuka lo lah, capek gue. Ck.. *pergi dgn cueknya*

Sakura : *cuek*  
Sasuke-kun~ masa aku dibuat begitu ma ni author~~ *nginjek2 kepala author*

Sasuke : Hn.

Sakura : Marahin dong, Sasuke-kun~ *melas*

Sasuke : Hn. Balasan review..  
Pertama dari **Lavender Hime-chan**

Sakura : *pundung*

Naruto : Hime-chan, ni author emang bebal. Tunggu orang ngamuk baru dilakuin, ckckck..

Rii : *sembah sujud* Maafkan saya, Hime-sama, saya hampir nangis karena membuat Hime-sama marah..*lebay*  
Tapi, sudah saya perbaiki penulisan saya di sini dan beberapa fict saya yang sama nistanya. Semoga Hime-sama gak marah lagi...*melas*

Sasuke : Kedua, dari **Uchikaze Naru  
**

Naruto : *senyum lima jari* Ini! Fict si author yg nista udah apdet dan -sedikit- dipanjangi. Semoga tetap suka walau pun ambruladul.

Rii : Hahaha, maaf kalo fictnya pendek ya, hehehe..

Sasuke : Ugh..Ketiga, dari **Bunda Dita**

Naruto : SCENE ROMANCE SASUNARU DITAMBAH! *syok* GAK MAU! *kyuubi mode mau keluar*

Rii : Woy! Woy!  
Fict gue bukan tempat buat scene bertarung. Sana, cari tempat lain! *nendang naru*  
Terima kasih review-nya Eum..Bunda Dita

Sasuke : Hn. *ngelirik laptop* Dari** KyouyaxCloud  
**

Naruto : WTF! *ngamuk*

Rii : He..hehe..he...Scene itu kayaknya kita lihat di chap depan. Jelasnya di chap depan, hehe..he..^^a

Sasuke : Gue tunggu, author. *smirk*

Rii : Yo.a, bro, fufufu...

Naruto : *merinding disko*

Rii : Lanjut! *liat laptop* Dari** Orenji no Neko-chan**

Naruto : BAGUS? O.O ini fict nista BAGUS? *mukul2 laptop*

Rii : Woy, ganti! Ini laptop punya Tousan~ *meluk2 laptop*  
Btw, jangan panggil senpai, panggil Rii aja, hehehe...Makasih udah suka ma fict nista ini, hahaha..*sweatdropped*

Sasuke : Hn. Untuk kesekian, dari **Horeee**

Rii : HOREEE-SAN! *hugs* #ditendanG# makasih ucapan 'natal' dan 'thn barunya' yang udah lewat..hehehe, salah ane juga sih telat amat apdet nya, hahaha...pkoknya makasih atas ucapannya, atas reviewnya, atas segala hal nya deh, hehehe..^^d

Naruto : Yop, thanks! ^.~d

Sasuke : Selanjutnya dari **Reikyaku Kinri**

Naruto : Kok banyak yang suka di fict ini gue jadian ma sasu-teme no baka sih.. *pundung*

Rii : Hahaha.. Iya dong! Kami kan fujodanshi, hahaha...Jadi, hal ini sangat membahagiakan *bangga* #Plak!  
Thanks atas reviewnya Hi-eum..atau Kazu-kun? Ya, pokoknya makasih..^^d

Sasuke : Hn. Dari **Zurue Pink-chan**

Rii : hehehe, makasih reviewnya nee..Udah panjangkah?

Naruto : Pendek malah, panjangnya ntu karena balasan reviewnya aja, ckckck..=="

Rii : Hahaha...Tapi,..*smirk*  
*nodongi pisang ke nee* Karena ini fict nista udah apdet. Tolong apdet CR dan FKR secepatnya. Kalo perlu MLC juga, khekhekhe..

Naruto : Stres ni author. Lanjut, Teme!

Sasuke : Hn. Lalu, dari **Uzumaki Chiaki**

Naruto : Chiaki-chan! Salahin ni author yang buat gue jadi girly gini, malah cengeng pula. Gue bunuh lo author! GRRR..!

Rii : *nelan ludah* Maaf..Maaf,,Demi kelancaran cerita, hehee...

Naruto : Gak akan gue maafin! Lo merusak reputasi gue! *siapin kuda2*

Rii : KYYAAA! *kabur*

Sasuke : Ck, makasih udah ngereview Chiaki-san *senyum*.  
Lanjut, dari **Rosanaru**

[Naruto masih kejar-kejaran ma sang author gaje]

Sasuke : Haa..Makasih udah mereview. Ini fict nistanya. *senyum a la sai*

Rii : Maaf, 'Suke! Lanjutin ndiri saja! *lewat depan Sasuke + dikejar Naruto yg bawa-bawa kunai*

Sasuke : Ck, gue bunuh lo nanti. *smirk*

Ya, sudah lanjut karena tuntutan, nanti gue gak dibayar ma ni author, haa...Selanjutnya dari** Fi Suki-Suki.  
**Owh..lo berniat ngebunuh gue? *smirk* Tolong bunuh ni author gendeng dulu baru bunuh gue. Karena lo pasti akan tercengang di chap depan, haha..

Rii : *dari kejauhan* JANGAN TERLALU DIDENGARKAN, FI-CHAN!

Sasuke : *cuek* Makasih reviewnya Fi-san *senyum a la sai* Lanjut dari **Misyel  
**Hei, Misyel-san bukan gue aja di fict ini yang shounen-ai, tapi ada Kakashi-Iruka, Neji-Gaara, Itadei yang belum kelihatan. Tunggu tuh author aja dah. Makasih reviewnya, ya.. *senyum a la sai*

Sasuke : Eum..lalu *ngelirik laptop* Dari **Lady Spain  
**Makasih udah mereview ni fict nista. Sudah apdet, salahkan author yang lama apdet.. *senyum a la sai***  
**

Sasuke : Haa, untung ini yang terakhir...  
Dari** Namikaze Trisha  
**Ni udah apdet, soal scene di atap antara gue ma sakura ada di chap depan -mungkin- Trisha-san. Terima kasih udah mereview, salahkan sang author gendeng yang lama apdet *senyum*

.

.

Sasuke : Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang udah baca dan mereview. See you in next chap... *ngelirik author yang tepar dibuat naru*

Rii : *ngibarin bendera putih dengan muka babakbelur* Reviewnya, minna-san!**  
**


End file.
